


Moments in the Shire

by Odin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A Dragon in the Shire, Add ons, Anthropomorphic Smaug, BalladofHobbits, Bilbo blushes lots, Bilbo cant express his feelings, Bilbo gets buzzed, Blushing Bilbo, Bubble Bath, Dancing around each other, Fluff, Frodo ships them so hard, Hobbit Courting, Lots of Bridal style carrying, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Rain, Smaug can go Super Saiyan, Smaug expresses it lustfully, Smaug has no mercy, So sweet you'll get cavities (maybe), Someone gets jelly, Sting - Freeform, Teasing, Three She-Hobbits are actual representation of me, Young Frodo Baggins, a bit of angst, chapter insert / spin off of another fic, embarrassed bilbo, inspired and derived from a dif fanfic, just kidding, possessive Smaug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin/pseuds/Odin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a series of add on chapters to a favourite story of mine ' A Dragon in the Shire ' by the wonderful author BalladofHobbits. Recommend you read her story first before this OR at the same time going back and forth between xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7.5 Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dragon in the Shire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717022) by [Asexuallaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw). 



> Practising writing small ficlets / chappies before making an original story and the BalladofHobbits, author of my fav fic, A Dragon in the Shire, is a saint for allowing me derive from her story and creating some additional stuff for it :3 . I've never tried writing until she came along with magical inspiration. Thanks dear.
> 
> Note: the numbers in the title are where the chapters could be inserted into "A Dragon in the Shire"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets invited out to a Tavern. Smaug doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in conjunction with her fic, this COULD be inserted BEFORE the parts of Domestic Bliss in Chapters 8 & 9 of A Dragon in the Shire fic. Unfortunately no frisky business here, just a heads up.
> 
> I may also create a couple more add on chaps :)
> 
> Also, un-reviewed, no doubt there are errors. I believe this would be the same as saying un-betad? (No clue how to spell :(

It has been a while since Bilbo had gone out to the tavern and had a drink of freshly brewed hobbiton ale. The drinks around these parts had its own unique authentic taste, most of which had the basic theme of having that hint of sweet nectar from the locally grown honeysuckles. 

During the days’ stroll into the market, Bilbo was greeted by many of his neighbors and acquaintances. Of course there was some hesitation with a dragon man following at his heels but it was there that he was invited out to a night of drinks and stories by hobbit Andwise Roper, Andy for short. Bilbo was told that others would be joining as well, such as Blanco and Marcho, the troubling twins would sure join as they loved to always have some fun and a few pints would make their games twice as entertaining… mostly for them than to others. Bowman Cotton, Cotman Cottar, and Doderic Brandybuck would attend as well, just to name a few. Since Bilbo’s return from his adventures, he had not gone out to re-acquaint himself so to speak with his old fellow hobbits. And so he had thought it be a good idea to accept the invitation. 

Bilbo rummaged through his closet for something to wear for the night. It didn’t have to be fancy; in fact it could be the opposite. A night out to the pub isn’t as… tame as a night at a restaurant. Surely he will get a few spills on his clothes and he quite values his clothing so he must pick something he can afford to not mourn over. He doesn’t plan on staying long, nor was he planning on drinking much. Just a couple of pints and a few small chit-chats is the plan, so he better place his drink orders wisely and accordingly. Bilbo began to think aloud some of his favourite ales. “hmmm Floris Apple?..... or maybe the Middle Earth Mead…. I’ve yet to try the Huckleberry-Ninkeberry. Oh! But one of them MUST be the Orange Honeysuckle, oh that’s my fave!” There wasn’t much since he isn’t a mead fanatic, but he had a few good shares. Bilbo didn’t like the too bitter taste of ale but started to get excited from thinking of the sweet taste of his favourite ale as he pulled on brown colored trousers with a beige long sleeve undershirt topped off with one of his extra green vest. 

He made his way towards his front door to exit, twisting the doorknob when suddenly a long scaly arm reached passed his head and pushed the green little door back closed. Bilbo jumped at the sudden movement and light bang of the door. A low quite rumble came from behind him followed by a low voice, “hmm and where do you think you are going, little one?” Smaug…. Bilbo had almost forgotten about the Dragon now currently and TEMPORARILY living under HIS roof. 

Smaug had a hand on his hip while the other kept the door firmly closed as he stood right too close behind Bilbo. The heat of his towering form emanating from his body and the small space Bilbo was given between the door and the Dragon had Bilbo tense and straightened. His skin prickled at the sensation of the dragons breathing down his neck. Bilbo did not want to turn in his small space and opted to slightly cant his head over and up enough to see Smaug from the corner of his eyes. Bilbo gulped, “I-I am just going for a few quick pints over at the tavern” Bilbo made to open the door again but it would not budge. 

“Smaug--“. “No you’re not.” Both voices spoke at the same time. This time Bilbo turned looking up at the dragon. Smaug made no move to give the hobbit the space he was hinting at, making Bilbo’s body heat up slightly. “Excuse me, but you are not the maker of my decisions. And I will not stand for being held captive at my own home…which seems to be the situation here at the moment.” He crossed his arms trying his best to look like he had some authority. “I want to spend some time with the good people in Hobbiton and so I will” ending his sentence with a single hard nod. 

The edge of Smaugs lips quirked up slightly. Watching the Halfling try to show what little power he had was always so amusing to the Dragon and he found it so cute. Smaug leaned down slowly. Bilbo tried to create some space as the dragon neared closer, moving his head back only going so far until it hit the door. Smaug was breathing Bilbo’s air “Then I shall come too and meet your little friends” and finally he stepped back. It took a second for Bilbo to process what the dragon said as he tried to casually exhale the air he was holding. 

“What? Uh—no! You cant.” He said.

“And why ever not?”

“Because.”

“Because---?”

“Well, just because!”

Smaug chuckled lightly. “Because is not a good enough reason Barrel Rider…...”Then Smaugs barely smile faded and he narrowed his eyes at the hobbit. “Oh my little Halfling, do not tell me you are off to bed with someone—“ Smaug then gritted his teeth “That will not do. You are mine!”  
Bilbo’s eyes widened at the insinuation then hicked as Smaug pulled him by the waist and tightly held him onto his chest. A hand cradled the back of Bilbos head to keep him there. 

“Wha--?!” Bilbo tried to push and create some space from the dragon-mans chest but to no avail. He only had the little gap made by his hands on Smaugs chest. “I would do no such thing! A-and I am not y-yours! Or anyone’s for that matter!” Heat began to creep up Bilbo’s neck and up to tint his cheeks pink, all due to the closeness of their bodies, from the echoes of Smaugs words of being his and even more so when a low growl came from the Dragon. “L-let me go Smaug!” Bilbo made to break free and… nothing. His attempt had no effect on Smaug at all. “I said let go!” and Bilbo was reduced to twisting and squirming in the dragons arms. 

Smaug watched his flustered hobbit in his arms. Yes, his hobbit, and only his, even if the hobbit denies it now. Smaug will make it so. He was a patient Dragon. Though I suppose I cannot force this right now, my treasure will sure come to dislike me if… I restrict him… per say. He thought. Bilbo tensed as he noticed Smaug shift to movement. Smaug leaned down moving his mouth close to Bilbo’s ear and said “Return within 2 hours. If not, then I will come for you”. Bilbo held his breath as he felt the Dragon’s words caress his ear; making the tips burn and he could hear the increased thumping of his heart beat. He squeaked when he felt Smaug capture the tip of his ear between his lips. As soon as Smaug loosened his grip on the Hobbit, Bilbo made quick for the door and trotted down his front path and through his gate, making sure not to look back. He slowed to a walk when he was sure to be a fair distance from his home, then risked looking back to see if Smaug had followed. To Bilbo’s relief, he did not. Bilbo lightly rubbed the spot where Smaug placed his lips and he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach making his already blush redden. He took a few seconds to breathe and regain his normal heart beat before continuing on to the Tavern. 

Smaug saw the blushing face of Bilbo before he bolted out the door. He smirked at his little hobbit’s state and relished in the effects he had on the hobbit. Smaug watched as Bilbo scurried out onto the main path and down towards town. He waited for a solid minute when he lost sight of the top of Bilbo’s head before following him. “As if I’d allow you to be unattended for 2 hours…. In a pub….. where the chances of predators taking their prey is at its highest.” Smaug grumbled. 

It didn’t take long for Smaug to catch up but he did not let his presence be known. Smaug followed the Hobbit silently through the trees and behind the walls of homes. Smaug may have been larger in size, you would think he’s at a disadvantage, but the dragon had stealth of an expertise and was not at all spotted on the way to the tavern which was creatively named “The Tavern”. Smaug spotted a well-placed tree that had a perfect branch that can be perched up upon and gives a well view inside of the pub. With a small spread of his wings, Smaug boosted himself onto the branch, creating a slight whoosh sound and rattling the leaves.

Bilbo heard a noise coming from behind and turned though saw nothing but the few hobbits entering their homes for the night and the vendors closing shop. Bilbo shrugged off the sound as just a gust of wind and continued to go inside the Tavern. Smaug watched as Bilbo entered. 

Bilbo stood in the middle of the pub, feeling a tad out of place. He had not made an effort to go out and share his stories with his hobbits since his return. He would have, if he wasn’t in a mourning sort of state and recovering from the wanderlust of it all. The stories were told more to the little ones since they beg for it when he’s spotted by them and he happily complies. Of course leaving out the real scary bits. None or at least less of the adult hobbits ask about his journey. Perhaps because it is unlike a Hobbit to venture so far from home. Perhaps it is taking awhile for some Hobbits to accept the change. Bilbo shook his thoughts away and although thought what better to put the thoughts away than with a drink, then he smiled at that thought. And so Bilbo made his way to the bar and made no hesitation to order a pint of the Orange Honeysuckle. As he was given his drink, Andwise (Andy) approached him, a gleaming smile spread across his face. “Bilbo Baggins!!” he exclaimed with glee “you came!” then he proceeded to give Bilbo a great bear hug, slightly lifting Bilbo off the ground. 

Smaug saw the exchange and bared his teeth, growling low in his throat. As Bilbo was put back down, he felt a slight shiver down his spine, feeling as though he was being watched. Bilbo gave a light laugh at Andy’s actions “Andy. Thank you for the invitatiom.” “But of course! Come lets go say hello to the others” Andy led the way, meandering around tables until they reach a corner with 5 other hobbits. “Everyone! Bilbo is here!” announced Andy. All at once everyone on the table turned and simultaneously gave a wave and a greeting to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and greeted in response. 

“Well c’mon mate, have a seat” said one of them, Bowman it was. Sitting to his left were the twins Blanco and Marcho, who already seemed to have had more than enough share of pints since they had their arm around each other’s shoulder, swaying from side to side singing some old folk song. Which by the way, was not at all in tune… with the song nor to each other. “Yeah don’t mind them” said Bowman with a smile. Bilbo shared a laugh as they watched the twin and their nonsense.

“Its good to see you again Bilbo” said a voice to the right of Bowman. It was Cotman, Bowman’s cousin. “You as well, Cotman” replied Bilbo. “And I don’t think you’ve met Doderic before, have you mate?” said Andy who stood by Bilbo’s left. Bilbo looked to the right of Cotman where a bleach blonde hobbit sat, a head taller than Bilbo, with grey eyes staring at him. Bilbo shifted uncomfortably at the fixed glare. Something about this Doderic fellow didn’t seem right to him. “No I don’t suppose I have” said Bilbo, reaching a hand to shake Doderic’s and to introduce himself properly, “Hello, I’m Bilbo Baggins” he said with a smile. Doderic accept the shake with a toothy grin “I know” he responded “Doderic”. Something about that smile didn’t sit right with Bilbo and neither did the firm hold Doderic had on his hand. This hand shake was a little longer than necessary and something in the eyes of Doderic seemed predatory to Bilbo. Bilbo took his hand back giving a slight cough and took his seat. Bilbo hoped Andy would take the seat between himself and Doderic but Doderic shifted over to sit by Bilbo and so Andy took the only vacant one left. Damn thought Bilbo. 

Smaug watched as this blonde hobbit took hold of his honey brown haired bilbo’s hand. His eyes narrowed at the long hold the blonde had on Bilbo. Smaug gritted his teeth, once again growling. “Let. Go. Of him. “Punctuating ever word under his breath. Smaug gave an approving nod as Bilbo took his hand back and sat a seat away from the blonde. But then clenched his fist when he saw the blonde shift seats and is now directly beside his Bilbo. Smaug decided he needed to be closer and flew to hide behind a bush near a window sill. With Smaug’s keen eye sight he was able to see more of the hobbit and their features and facial expressions. He could see how uncomfortable Bilbo was with the blonde. With his high sensing ears as well, he overhead the name of said blonde. “Doderic is it? Well then…. Doderic, tread lightly.” Smaug mumbled. 

Bilbo gulped down his Orange Honeysuckle enthusiastically, enjoying the sweet taste as he conversed with his fellow hobbits. He answered their many questions and they were all engrossed throughout the story of his journey. All but one hobbit was tuning in fully to the tale. Doderic had fixated his eyes on Bilbo, scanning his features and watching the lips move as he talked about the Goblin tunnels. Bilbo could feel the stare but ignored it, giving no attention. He was half way through his second pint, this time trying out the Middle Earth Mead. It’s not as sweet as his Honeysuckle favourite, but it left a fine mild bitter after taste that made the tongue keep guessing to what made the liquid so enjoyable. Then almost to the bottom of the mug, Doderic’s voice interrupted him mid-sentence “Would you like another drink, Mr. Baggins?’’. Bilbo turned towards the voice, making eye contact only for the second time in the past hour. “Oh no Mr. Brandybuck, 2 is to be my limit tonight” Bilbo replied with a polite smile, making the exchange as short as possible. “Nonsense! It will be on me. And please… call me Doderic” He said with a mischievous smirk and before Bilbo could retort, Doderic stood and walked to the bar and from the window, Smaug with clenched jaws, watched Doderic’s every move. 

Another pint was set on the table in front of Bilbo. “Floris apple… the seasonal drink” Bilbo could not refuse the already bought drink, which would be rude and so he thanked Doderic for the free drink and took a small sip to enforce his gratitude. Although he tried to make it seem inconspicuous that he would not finish the drink, Doderic urged him on to down the liquid, lightly pushing on his elbow from time to time, a hint to take a gulp. All the while, eyes watched Bilbo as he drank. 

“Tell us more about the dragon.” Said Doderic. It took a minute for Bilbo to respond, letting the words settle into his head as his focus began to haze and his head becoming light. Bilbo blinked a few times to try and clear his senses. It has definitely been a while since he’s had a drink… drinks. The effects of the alcohol began to surface quicker than expected. It would be safe to assume that Bilbo’s tolerance has dwindled but he tried his best not to show any signs of inebriation. 

“Darghon?—D-Dragon… ahem yes” Bilbo cleared his throat to try and hide the fact that he seemed to stumble on his words and reply less timely. Bilbo scanned the table and the other hobbits seems to be in their own world, the cousins watching the twins make a fool of themselves, and so it would seem that the only ones in this conversation was the two of them. 

Doderic leaned in closer “Yes, the Dragon. The one who you said almost devoured you but now he is the one by your side following you around the shire, no?” Bilbo nodded and Doderic was too close now, an elbow on the table and his chin rested on the hand. He reached with the other hand and twirled a lock of honey brown hair on his finger “Perhaps he is devouring your body in a different way hmm?” Bilbo flinched away from the touch.

“Mr. Brandybuck—“ 

“Doderic” interrupted Doderic, letting his hand fall. 

“……..Mr. Brandybuck, perhalps y-you’ve had to mulch to drink”

A chuckle came from Doderic. “Says the man who’s slurring his words. Why don’t I remedy you upstairs?” Doderic placed his hand on Bilbo’s closest knee and began to trail it up his thigh. Bilbo, shocked, was about to slap Doderic’s hand away when a booming voice came from behind. “UNHAND MY THEIF YOU INSOLENT BEING!” Then Bilbo felt something coil around his waist. As quick as a wink he was suddenly raised, his bum lifting off his seat and legs dangled centimeters in the air. He dropped his mug in the process as he held onto what coiled around him for purchase. He felt familiar smooth yet rough scales on palms and when he looked, it was no doubt a tail. Doderic’s hand was long gone from him but then his back pressed against something warm and solid which he then felt the voice from above resounding through his body. “You come near my Bilbo again; I will end you Doderic Brandybuck, a ridiculous for an absurd little man”. Bilbo now sat upright on one of Smaug’s arm which held him from under his thighs, whilst the other arm replaced the coiled tail around his waist. He now sat like how a small child would in the arms of a parent. The whole Tavern fell silent during the brief exchange and Smaug exited with Bilbo, swiftly in flight through the window. 

The two soared through the air, the chill of the night breeze brushing through their bodies. With the strong wings of a dragon, it was a very short flight back to Bag End. Bilbo hadn’t noticed that he had clung onto Smaug’s neck until he heard a thump, notifying that they’ve landed and the light squeak of the door as Smaug entered the home. He was still carrying the hobbit, who now had his legs around Smaug’s torso as well as his arms around his neck. Presumably the hobbit was still recovering and trying to process what had just happened. 

Smaug gave Bilbo’s bum a light pat to bring him back to the present. “Are you alright little one?” He asked onto Bilbo’s forehead. Bilbo blinked and finally looked up from the dragon’s chest, his cheeks tinted pink from the alcohol and the chill from the outside air. The alcohol started to sink in even deeper now and affected the hobbit’s smaller form. Bilbo tried to show how displeased he was at the dragon’s action but instead his face of disapproval turned more into an adorable pout. “What wasz phat four?” he flung his arms into the air, “I had it all under control, I don’t need some..some….” he placed his hand on Smaug’s cheeks, looking at the dragon’s face, surveying him as he tried to find words. “I don’t need a—a lizard…yes! Yes a Lizard to shave me”. Bilbo then snickered into his shoulder. That was a good one Bilbo thought, or so he thought, but in fact he said his thought aloud which Smaug heard and Smaug couldn’t help himself as the dragon felt his lip twitch up into a smile at the silliness of his hobbit and savored the small hands on his cheeks. 

Smaug made his way to an armchair by the fire, sitting them down and having the hobbit straddled on his lap. “Lizard?!” he exclaimed dramatically “hmm oh your words sting me Halfling, aren’t hobbits supposed to be hospitable kind beings?”

“I am! But-but….you’re invading my home so—I must defend myself!... I’ll – I’ll sting you with Sting instead” Then Bilbo carelessly took a nearby fire iron and began to swing it overhead blindly. Feeling himself to be some sort of warrior and thinking he has unsheathe his elven sword, Sting. 

“Bilbo!” Smaug exclaimed and clasped the hobbits wrist which held the iron stick. ”Ah!” squeaked Bilbo. It wasn’t a tight grip but firm enough to make Bilbo loosen his hold on the stick, dropping it to the ground. The sound of metal clinging on the floor echoed the room. Smaug had enveloped Bilbo with his wings to ensure the embers that flew from the iron and fireplace did not burn the hobbit. Inside the cocoon of wings, Smaug said softly into Bilbo’s ear “hm your intoxicated state is pushing you too far into carelessness my dear, it’s time I take you to bed” and an instinctive purr vibrated through the dragon’s chest at the last line. He of course would not take advantage of the Hobbit in the state he was in, but oh he looked forward to when he would use those words again and in its intended circumstance. 

He supported Bilbo from under his bum and his back, carrying him on his chest still and headed for the bedroom. Smaug ignored the little “pats” on his chest as Bilbo tried to fend off the “evil fiend”. Bilbo grunted with each of his halfhearted hits on the dragon’s chest as they made their way to the bedroom. His battle with a monster then shifted to a more resentful rejection of a blonde as he was laid down on his bed by Smaug. 

“No! back off. I said no Doderic I don’t want to!” yelled Bilbo, his eyes shut tightly and brows furrowed as he flailed his hands in the air, as if to get away. Smaug’s eyes widened in worry and he held onto Bilbo’s hand to stop his flailing and the other cupped his cheeks. Smaugs thumb rubbed smooth lines on the hobbits cheek. “shhh. Hush Bilbo, It’s alright, he will not touch you. Ever! I will be sure of that.” He said in a soothing voice. Bilbo opened his eyes and stared up at Smaug, his bottom lip quivered slightly, looking as though he was about to cry. “S-Smaug?” Bilbo held onto the hand on his cheek and tilted his head into the large palm of the dragon. “Oh” he sighed in relief, letting his eyes fall close more relaxed now. Smaug felt his chest melt at the small act and he just wanted to cuddle with the hobbit tightly. To encase the Halfling into his form. To share warmth and to ensure that Bilbo was protected. And so he did just that. Smaug crawled onto the bed beside Bilbo, taking his wings and cocooning him once again, his arms finding their way around the hobbits waist and cradling the back of his neck and his tail coming to wrap around a leg. Bilbo shifted, coming to rest half on top of the dragon, his head lying on Smaug’s chest feeling it rise and fall with every breath. Bilbo lightly clung onto Smaug’s shoulders and their legs tangled between each other’s and they settled in a comfortable position, like 2 puzzle pieces clicking together.

Smaug hummed in contentment at their comfortable entanglement. He whispered lightly “Sleep now my Bilbo”. Bilbo’s felt the vibration of the dragons voice, hearing the sound deeper as his ears were right on his chest and he hummed in agreement. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt so warm and safe and oh so very comfortable in the dragon’s embrace. Bilbo then felt, soft lips brush his hairline before a kiss was planted then steady gust of warm air caressed his face as he drifted to sleep. 

************ 

Bilbo woke to the chirping of birds outside the window, streams of sunlight landing on the wooden floors and walls, brightening the room inch by inch as the clouds unmasked the morning sun. He lay still, trying to recall his memories. How had he come to sleep on his bed? A bed which seemed to be moving up and down. Bilbo began to bring movement back to his body, he felt that something was coiled around one of his legs and the “mattress” was warm and firm beneath his palms, not soft or fluffy as he rubbed. Then he finally noticed the light snoring coming from his mattress, which also began to move! Bilbo raised his head to find that he was spooned by Smaug! His eyes widened as the dragaon-man began to stir and blink his eyes open, catching the irises of the hobbit. A light smile spread across Smaug’s face, “G’morning little one. Had a good night’s rest I hope.”

Bilbo pushed himself up from the dragons chest but Smaug held him there with his hands on the hobbits back, only allowing Bilbo to rise to a straddling position on the dragon’s torso whilst his hands were on the dragon’s chest to keep him upright. Bilbo began to blush heavily at his position atop the dragon especially when they’re on the same bed. “W-what? How--?” Bilbo stammered then he quickly looked down on himself to check if he still had his clothes on. Which he did, thank goodness, making him exhale a breath of relief. But then his eyes traveled to the chest still beneath his palms, the chiseled chest which was bare and moving steadily with each breath, which means the dragon was topless, the dragon Smaug which he was straddling with his fingers spread wide on the topless chest of Smaug! He retracted his hands quickly, as if the chest had burned him and hugged his hands close to his chest as he looked away embarrassed. His blush becoming deeper and he unconsciously bit his bottom lip. 

Smaug looked softly at Bilbo and he put himself in a seated position. He placed a hand around Bilbo’s head cradling the back again and put a hand on the thigh that he remembered Doderic had touched. He want to erase whatever that blonde had left on his Bilbo’s thighs. Smaug maneuvered Bilbo’s head to look at him. “He touched you here” Smaug said as he began to rub Bilbo’s thigh. Bilbo’s heart sped up, hammering in his chest as he felt Smaug’s hand. “W-who?” choked Bilbo as he tried to put air into his lungs. Smaug then stopped at the top of his thigh, close to the crevice that meets Bilbo’s crotch and squeezed, “that maggot, Doderic! Had I not intervened you would have been taken!” he growled low then suddenly sprung up bringing Bilbo onto his back and Smaug on top, caging him. The haze of last night started to clear and Bilbo remembered. 

“Smaug—“ Bilbo started but was cut off when Smaug pulled him into an embrace. He mumbled things into the tussled hair of the hobbit. “You will not leave my sights again. You are not allowed to mingle with others. You will stay by my side at all times. I will find that dumb blonde and rip him apart--” At that Bilbo retorted, “No! no you will not rip anyone apart!” Smaug then lifted his head to look the hobbit in the eyes with furrowed brows and was about to say something when he felt those soft hands on his cheeks again. Small hands that emitted such warmth and comfort unlike anything else. Then his Hobbit smiled; a genuine modest smile, not one that spread across the face but a light lift of the lips that showed much sincerity. Then Bilbo spoke his face turning a tinge of pink once again “…. um I… I appreciate your… concerns… but all those conditions you spoke of—“ the hobbit took a long calming breath, his thumbs involuntarily moving to rub soft lines across the dragon’s cheekbones as they stared at each other. He continued on saying “Never mind, what I am trying to really say is……. Thank you, Smaug… for last night… for your help”

His voice became quieter as he spoke and his eyes becoming half lidded, as Smaug drew their faces closer together as the hobbit spoke. Their foreheads now touching and they breathed each other’s air. Bilbo’s lips quivered slightly in nervousness “u-um...” he could hear his heart beating in his ears and feel the hot heat as he blushed. Smaug’s breathe ghosted over Bilbo’s lips as he purred, “Have I earned the kiss from your lips, Bilbo Baggins” his name was said an octave lower, each syllable said clearly. Bilbo unconsciously darted out his tongue only slightly, enough to moist his lips and Smaug did not fail to catch the light movement. He then licked his lips himself. Smaug quickly debated whether or not to wait for the hobbits reply but reasoned that the hobbits wetting of his lips was a sign of Yes. And so he was about to dip in for a taste of the Hobbit’s deliciously plump looking lips when the knocking of the front door stopped him in his tracks and pulled them out of their semi-reverie. 

The knocking on the door continued then a voice came from the other side. “Mr. Baggins? It’s Doderic here. I’ve come to apologize for my behavior last night.” At the sound of the Bilbo’s name leaving the lips of that idiot Doderic, Smaug’s iris slit narrowed sharp, turning into his fighting response. He quickly, though unwillingly, pushed up and left Bilbo and stomped towards the door “I will rip him apart!” he snarled. Bilbo gasped for air, blinking and coming back to himself. He felt a bit abandoned and cold without the dragon near him. Bilbo hurriedly ran after the dragon to prevent him from doing whatever he was going to do “Smaug! No!” but then he heard the door swing open and a high pitched “eeep” followed by the sound of scampering feet away from his home before the door lightly clicked to a close.


	2. 9.2 Frodo Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Frodo comes over to his Uncle’s place for a visit. He does what curios minds do and meddles in relationship affairs he knows nothing about, specifically between his Uncle and the Dragon-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s say the events of Chp. 10 in "A Dragon in the Shire" occurred sometime after these inserts.
> 
> It's also come to my attention that Frodo and Bilbo are actually cousins............................ well theeeeen............I'm a little late to that revelation and I wrote them in as Uncle and Nephew... soooooooooo.... lets just stick with it cause.... thats how it is in this whole chapter. (sorry fans of Tolkien, that I butchered the technicalities)
> 
> Again unreviewed. expect errors! :D

 

He found the Dragon in the living room lying on his side by the fire. One knee bent and his head rested on his hand as he flipped through one of Bilbo’s books. It was nearing evening, the sun just inches away from hiding behind the horizon. Dinner would be soon and Bilbo had spent most of the late afternoon preparing and cooking the meals. He had to make larger portions now just to accommodate the dragon in his home, which increased the cooking and prep time. Granted the Dragon did offer to help him but Bilbo refused. It might have taken even longer if Smaug had helped, especially since the Dragon had a tendency to… tease him in whatever ways possible, which made Bilbo freeze/ stutter/ turn into blubber/ fluster/ forget whatever he was doing/ distract him. Smaug’s  teasing mostly consisted of light feather touches to his body if not actually taking hold of his waist, or moving right inside his personal space and breathing down his neck, and much more that basically turned Bilbo into an dis-functioning mess. No, he could not have that, especially since his nephew would be over for dinner and to spend the night, which he’s yet to let the Dragon know. In retrospect, he should have probably told the dragon earlier of his nephew’s visit, but as soon as they returned from the market he went straight to work. Now Bilbo entered the living room and made his presence known to Smaug. Smaug looked up from his book and took in the sight of Bilbo, the Hobbit’s state making him quirk an amused smile. Bilbo had a wooden spoon in one hand and was wiping off the other on his apron which made him look like such a house mom.  His face had a few dashes of flour tainting his nose and cheek and some on the tips of his honey brown hair. Oh how Smaug would love to lick him clean.

“My nephew will be over for dinner and to stay the night”

Smaug hummed in response. Bilbo placed his hand on his hips and tapped the spoon in the air towards Smaug, “Do not! I repeat. Do NOT eat him!”

Smaug’s smile widened and he chuckled at that.

“Give me your word Smaug or I will bring out Sting.”

Smaug was always entertained at Bilbo’s remarks of bringing out his sword and acting tough, though they both know who would be the victor, Bilbo tried and was always optimistic. Such an interesting Hobbit, Smaug mused. “You know there is only one hobbit I would eat around here. And it would not be your nephew nor the other hobbits in the shire” he purred, his long tail lifted from its spot and wagged slowly in the air complimenting his amused chuckles.

Bilbo flushed at the innuendo but it was as good as he was gonna get for Smaug’s word. And so he set off back into the kitchen before he said “I must finish making his favorite dessert… um… so I ask you to please keep an eye on him while I set the table”

“Wait… what?” said Smaug. His ears twitched and brows rose in surprise. Then as if on cue, there came small knocks on the door.

“Uncle! Uncle Bilbo!! I’m here, I’m here……… hmmmmm!!! I smell chocolate! Are you making Lava Cake! Oh boy oh boy!” Frodo continued to ramble on excitedly on the other side of the door. His shouts muffled by the wooden barrier.

Bilbo switched directions and headed for the door, laughing at his nephews uncontained excitement. “Just wait a second lad! I’m coming”. Bilbo swung open the door and was almost toppled to the ground when Frodo pounced on him for a hug. Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle at his young nephew and return the young ones embrace, squeezing twice as much. Smaug  listened from the other room to the conjoint merriment of the two hobbits.

“Uncle I’ve missed you!”

“But you just saw me today at the market my boy”

“Yes but that was hours ago!” and Frodo tightened his hug on Bilbo’s belly.  

“Oh don’t be silly you little thing” Bilbo snickered “Alright now cmon, let go now, I must finish preparations so I must well…. Leave you to… um… somebody else’s care for only a few minutes alright?”

Frodo didn’t give up his hold. He looked up from the Bilbo’s torso tilting his head to the side with a confused look on his face. “Who?”

Bilbo lifted Frodo from his feet and off his torso and carried him to the living room. Frodo gasped at the sight of Smaug who now sat cross legged at the center of the living room rug. He had not agreed yet to the supervision of the child but he did not have any say in the matter anyhow. So there he sat fully expecting to take on the role.

“Frodo, this is – “

“SMAUG!” cried Frodo. He scampered off of Bilbo’s hold and towards the dragon.

From Smaug’s point of view, he saw the tussle of black hair bounce with every step and small hands reaching out. All the bundle of the child scurrying straight towards him with a great big open smile and sparkle in his eyes. Smaug’s eyes widened in return and was about to leap back, but surprisingly he did not react fast enough as the little hobbit threw himself at the Dragon. How on Middle Earth did a superior dragon just get attacked by such a small creature thought Smaug. He underestimated this race and contemplated on profiling these kinds further. His ears perked up at the sound of Bilbo’s giggling. He locked eyes with the brunet and raised a disapproving brow, Bilbo startled at being caught, coughed and looked away.

Frodo’s voice caught their attention and they both focused on the young hobbit. “Yay yay! I get to play with Uncle’s boyfriend!”

Bilbo sputtered and choked on his breath. Smaug returned his gaze back to Bilbo and smirked. Bilbo shifted uncomfortably on his feet and his face began to turn a shade of red. 

“Ah! W-wait a minute. Frodo, you – no you have it wrong. Smaug and I aren’t –“But Bilbo’s words were dampened by the continues sounds of glee coming from Frodo as he circled the dragon taking in his form. Smaug chuckled and took Frodo, bringing him to sit on his lap, “Yes, Frodo, you get to spend some time with your Uncle’s BOYFRIEND while he sets up dinner” he said while grinning towards said hobbit. Bilbo gaped at the use of the word again. Smaug was enjoying this and completely exploiting the situation. Bilbo huffed in annoyance and strutted off back into the kitchen but quickly peeked from around the corner when he was out of sight, to make sure Smaug didn’t eat the little one. Instead he was rewarded with a sweet sight of Frodo climbing and pouncing all around Smaug, touching and griping the red wings, tail, scales and horns of the dragon. Frodo was so enchanted and delighted to examine the dragon-man. A heartwarming smile spread across Bilbo’s face as Smaug let the little one inspect him.

When it was time for dinner, Bilbo had to pry Frodo off of Smaug’s tail to get him to the dinner table. He sat the little one in the center while he sat to his right and Smaug took the seat across from Bilbo, facing him. The table was filled with many savory meals. Bilbo had mad pot pies, beef briskets, a family recipe Shire Pie, roasted potatoes, mixed vegetables, corn casserole, Bree mushroom soup, turkey legs, lamb and bread were spread all over the table. Smaug looked at the food in distaste. Bilbo knows he prefers his meat raw, but with the little one in the house, raw meat on the table would upset Frodo’s stomach. Bilbo started to place portions of everything he cooked onto Frodo’s plate, putting more greens than carbs. “Now, I want you to eat plenty of vegetables before dessert you understand? A growing boy must eat his vegetables”

Frodo gave a pout but sat politely on the table with his fork and spoon in hand, swinging his legs and waiting for his plate. They ate in silence at the start. Occasionally Frodo would turn away from the scoop of vegetables Bilbo would bring to his mouth, but a firm cough from his Uncle made him reluctantly eat them.

Bilbo then snuck a glance towards Smaug, checking on the status of the Dragon. Smaug ate using his sharp talons, ignoring the cutleries placed by his plate. He poked through two pieces of lamb meat with his index finger and with his middle then brought them to his mouth, eating one by one consecutively. Smaug let out a satisfying hum at the taste of cooked meat. He could get used to it he thought. Compared to raw meat, it would seem that cooked meat brought out more taste. It was also easier to tear through with his teeth. He then scooped some mushroom soup from the service bowl using the smaller one he had. It wasn’t proper, since there was a serving ladle placed inside the larger bowl for that exact purpose! Bilbo gaped at Smaug’s erroneous behavior at the dinner table. It was not a good model behavior for Frodo. Bilbo caught a movement from the corner of his eyes and turned his head to find Frodo standing on his seat reaching across the table towards the large bowl of soup with a small empty one in his hands. Oh no, Frodo was attempting to do as the Dragon did, and scoop up some soup directly into his little bowl. No! That would not do. That is not how a respectable hobbit would behave.

“Frodo!”

Startled at his Uncle’s outburst, Frodo dropped his bowl into the soup causing it to splash in all directions. Most of the soup hit both Frodo and Smaug on the face and then came Frodo’s hearty laugh while Smaug sat with a low grumble in his throat. Bilbo shook his head. He was unimpressed indeed.  He stood with a cloth in hand making his way around the table to stand between his nephew and the dragon.

“Oh you two are such slobs. Frodo do not copy Smaug, he does not do well as a role model for proper Hobbit behavior.” Mumbled Bilbo as he wiped his nephew’s face clean. “Sorry” said Frodo through pinched and kneaded cheeks. “And you!” he said turning to face he dragon who watched him closely. Bilbo cupped Smaug’s face with one hand to steady it as he used the cloth to wipe the dragon’s face also. “Can’t you watch yourself at the dinner table? Please.”  A purr came from the back of Smaug’s throat as he let the hobbit clean his face. He turned to nuzzle his nose at the soft hand on his cheek then he reached up to wrap his hand around Bilbo’s wrist.  Bilbo froze. Suddenly Smaug brought the wrist to his lips and locked eyes with Bilbo before giving it a light feather kiss. Smaug only barely placed his lips on the pulse point of the wrist and felt its rhythm increase at the contact. His little hobbit was flustered and he smiled at that. He loved the way Bilbo would lose his bearings and stumble whenever he would tease and play with him like this.

Frodo looked back and forth between his Uncle and the Dragon, watching the display. He was completely oblivious to what was going on but he took it upon himself to state the obvious. “Uncle your face is all red,” A small hand reached up and Bilbo and Smaug caught the movement from their peripherals. It was placed on Bilbo’s forehead. “Do you have a fever?”

This brought thought back into Bilbo’s head. He finally unfroze and took his hand back from Smaug’s grip and lips, grasping it with his other hand and rubbing where the lips had been. It left a tingling and burning sensation. Not unpleasant but it sent butterflies back into his stomach and he tried to compose himself in front of his nephew. It was hard with his heart thumping wildly in his chest. “I – yes – no, I mean I’m fine Frodo”. At that, he too pulled the little hobbits hand off his head and reassured him.

“Oh ok! That’s good…um Uncle?”

“Yes Frodo?”

“When can we get dessert?”

Bilbo laughed. “I can get it right now little one. Just be good!”

“Yay!” Frodo leaped in anticipation. Oh how he had such a sweet tooth, no different from his Uncle. Bilbo set off to grab his home made Lava Cake and Ice Cream to top it off. He made several trips to get the sweets and the cutleries. Though both his nephew and Smaug offered their help, he denied them just to himself some time to calm his stupid heartbeat. But it wasn’t long until his nephew asked him a question which restarted the hammering in his chest. With a jealous pout Frodo had asked Bilbo “Why does your boyfriend get a bigger piece than me?!” Damn it! Couldn’t he get a break? He’ll die from a heart aneurysm at this rate. Bilbo had cut up a piece of cake and scooped up some ice cream for Frodo then proceeded to make Smaug’s plate, preparing a larger piece for the dragon’s stomach. Which no doubt would be double the size if not triple, of a hobbits’.

Bilbo almost dropped the cake onto the floor if not for Smaug’s quick reflexes, who caught it with the plate. Bilbo looked to Frodo and stammered “Frodo, Smaug isn’t – he’s not – well, we’re not like that. You see…” but he was interrupted before he could finish his explanation by Frodo’s shocked tone. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Frodo again looked back and forth between them flabbergasted. “No. that can’t be right. You’re only joking with me.” He said with a smug look with his arms crossed, as if he knew their hidden love for each other.

“Frodo, yes it’s the truth we’re just – “

“Nope! That’s a lie Unc!”

“It is not!”

“Lying is bad. You told me so.”

“That’s right and I am telling you – “

“He kissed your hand!” said Frodo as he pointed at Smaug with a great big smile from cheek to cheek. Smaug sat laid back with his legs crossed and the plate of cake in his hand. He happily ate, fully entertained by the exchange between Bilbo and his nephew. He watched as Bilbo fumbled for words and brought another scoop of the sweet melted chocolate and sponge cake with vanilla ice cream to his mouth, eating it with an amused bite.    

Bilbo took a quick glance at Smaug then proceeded to try to explain the relationship he had with the dragon. To be honest he didn’t even know himself but he HAD to get out of this fox hole he was in and ironically he was pushed into this hole by his own nephew no less!

“Yes but he was just being…. Uh….. Silly! Smaug and I are just friends—er uh acquaintances – I’m just being a hospitable hobbit and giving him a place to stay before he -” Bilbo said those words rapidly trying to get them out before he was interrupted again. But there was no use. Frodo ignored his words and began to sing midway through Bilbo’s sentence.

“Smaug and Bilbo sitting in a tree –“

An amused chuckle came from behind. Smaug.

Bilbo tensed at the familiar song. “Frodo –“  

“K –“

“Frodo-”

“I –“

“No…”

“S –“

“Stop it now or else –“

“S –“

“Enough or I’ll take away your dessert!” exclaimed Bilbo. A stern finger waving at Frodo whilst having the other hand on his own hips.

Silence.

The threat made Frodo stop in hesitation, weighing in the words of his Uncle before a challenging smirk overrode his face. Frodo reached slowly for his plate of dessert clasping his hands around it. He looked as though he was in deep thought before he abruptly stood and hurriedly finished the song in rapid succession; “I. N. G!” as he made an escape to the living room with his giggles echoing through.

Bilbo gaped at the actions of his once sweet and now apparently troublesome nephew! When had this happened?! Or was he always like that and he’d forgotten about it during his adventures? Bilbo shook his head and gave a sigh. “Oh children”

He turned around and jumped when he made eye contact with Smaug. He’d forgotten about the dragon while he dealt with his nephew and now the Dragon had his elbow on the table with his head supported by his hand. He had an amused grin on his face and his tail waged behind him. Bilbo blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t even know what. Was he to apologize for his nephew’s behavior? To scold the dragon BECAUSE he was the cause of this behavior by his nephew? Or try to explain his own behavior, which undoubtedly would not do any good. Although, before he could breathe out a word, Smaug thrusted a spoon full of cake and ice cream into his mouth! Cutting off whatever he was contemplating on saying.

“I-ah-mmmph!” he was muffled by the soft sweetness in his mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Mr. Baggins, that’s not how a….respectable hobbit would behave” Smaug was having way too much fun. Bilbo gave him a disapproving look. Or at least tried to. His brows were furrowed but he looked so silly as he tried to quickly chewed and swallow the invading piece of cake. When he finally downed the bite, he cleared his throat getting ready for his spiel. Ironically, having that piece helped make the decision between the three choices for what to say.  Which came down to just scolding the dragon, why? Because! That’s why. Once again he took a breath, but when Bilbo saw what the dragon was about to do he tried to retreat but it was too late.  All that came was a “Sma-a-mmmmph! Arrhmmph!” Smaug had given Bilbo no time to react and now fed him just a spoon full of vanilla ice cream and Bilbo stomped his foot in aggravation. Bilbo made a “Hmmpt!” noise while he tapped his foot rapidly like a bunny with his arms crossed as he let the cool sweet cream go down his throat. In his annoyance, Bilbo’s mind was too occupied at the list of things he wanted to yell at Smaug for. Some of which wasn’t going to be even relevant to tonight’s mishaps. He didn’t notice that some of the white vanilla cream melted out over the side of his mouth leaving a white trail down to his chin.

Smaug purred at the sight, imagining what the sticky white cream trailing down Bilbo’s mouth could be instead of vanilla ice cream. He raised his eyebrows, watching the cream travel down. Oh how he would love fill that hobbits mouth with more white goodness, all natural and made from scratch and watch as Bilbo would swallow ALL of it. To the very. Last. Drop.

Smaug growled from the back of his throat, gritting his teeth before surging forward and taking Bilbo’s chin in his hand. He pulled the hobbit forward, bringing him close to his face and he swept his tongue upwards, licking up the trail left by the cream, from the chin to the side of Bilbo’s lips. Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock and he gasped parting his lips slightly to let the air through to his lungs. Whatever Bilbo wanted to say, it was gone and replaced with nothing but the feeling of Smaug’s tongue, long and warm slowly trail up. He sputtered for words that never came. The heat of Smaug’s tongue seemed to spread to the whole of his face. He was red from embarrassment, that much was certain. Smaug pulled back and gave a smirk, still a hand on the hobbits chin. He darted his gaze to Bilbo’s lips before meeting his gaze. Bilbo flushed completely knowing what Smaug was targeting. Said Dragon began to lean forwards again tilting Bilbo’s head up at the same time. Bilbo could take his eyes away and he was vaguely aware that he was huffing our air and bringing in shallow breaths. He felt that warm tongue again and this time it swept across his bottom lip.

It took Bilbo much, very much, very very much, all too much self-control to jerk his head up and away, stepping back for space to breath. He looked anywhere but at the dragon in front of him, biting his bottom lip where Smaug’s tongue had just been. His heartbeat echoed loudly in his ear and he stood slightly shaking. He brought an arm across himself holding on to his other elbow, half hugging to get himself back to focus. Smaug watched as Bilbo nervously shifted. Perhaps he’d gone too fast too quickly and too spontaneously. Damn. Not the best timing, he thought. Of course how reckless, especially with a younger one under the roof. If Bilbo had not stepped away, he would have taken Bilbo right there and on the table having him for dessert instead. That would have scarred Frodo for life.

 Smaug made to apologize, “Bilbo – “

“D-DISHES! Y-you have to… to do t-hem.” Then he quickly left to find his nephew, fully avoiding looking at the dragon.

After Bilbo had left the room he knelt in from of his nephew who sat with his feet happily swinging from the stool that was a tad high for him.

“This lava cake is amazing Unc! Yummy! Does your boooyfriiiend like it?”

Bilbo gave a long deep sigh and decided not to bother explaining to Frodo anything. And so he just gave a smile and ignored the question all together. “When you’re done, bring your empty plate to the kitchen and grab a glass of water.  I will read or share you some stories; it’s almost time for bed alright?”

Frodo gave a nod and Bilbo made his way to the guest room where Frodo will be sleeping to wait for him.

Smaug had done the dishes and put away all the left overs. From the other side of the room he could still hear the voices of the hobbits with his keen animal hearing. He could hear the soft soothing voice of Bilbo reading to his nephew a few bedtime stories. He had read through two books already and was midway through the third. He heard Frodo yawn and some rustling of sheets. Then came Frodo’s voice; “You’re not going to sleep in your bed Unc?”

“Can’t I cuddle with my own nephew while he’s still small enough to do so?” replied Bilbo with a warm laugh. Frodo giggled at that. “Oh alright. But won’t Smaug get lonely by himself?”

There was a pause. “H – he’ll be fine. He’s a mighty magnificent dragon after all”. Smaug’s lips quirked up slightly at that. Smaug went back to cleaning the kitchen before going through all the rooms and turning off the lanterns and bowing out the candles. His steps we’re light and quite as he made his way to where the two hobbits slept. They we’re both fast asleep, their breathing soft and steady and Frodo snuggled to the chest of his Uncle. Smaug took the blanket untouched on the foot of the bed and brought it over the two hobbits tucking them in as best he could without stirring them. He watched them silently for a few seconds. A strand of hair fell from the top of Bilbo’s head and tickled the tip of his nose; Smaug carefully moved it away freeing the hobbits face of its nuisance. Then he lightly raked through Bilbo’s hair and brought his nose to the back of Bilbo’s ear taking in the hobbits sweet scent that he loved so much. He pressed his lips there as he whispered “Sweet dreams, my little hobbit”.


	3. 9.4 Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath... but for who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of domestic. Again... I wouldn't be surprised if there were errors.

It had been almost 5 days since Smaug had…. Invaded his home. Bilbo would not say that the dragon has taken residence in his hobbit hole. That would suggest that Smaug is staying permanently… which isn’t and shouldn’t be the case. Bilbo is only allowing him a temporary stay until the Dragon can… get back on his feet and fly off… somewhere.

 _But where exactly? Doesn’t seem he has a home outside of Erebor, well unless we consider this his home… wait no! what am I saying….. just for now… but without this place then he’d be….alone …_ Bilbo shook his thoughts away. What he really should be thinking about is the fact that he hasn’t seen the dragon step foot into the bathroom to wash since he got here. At least not that he’s aware of. And he’s sleeping with him for Christ’s sake! It is not sanitary, especially for a respectable hobbit, to be sleeping with anyone who is covered in filth.  Well he wasn’t sleeping SLEEPING with the dragon, what he means is sleeping as in sleeping on the same bed without the insinuation of what sleeping with someone means in the context of y’know… sleeping with someone. Again, Bilbo shook his thoughts away and walked over to Smaug, who just lay on his favorite spot in the middle of the living room floor, right at the center of the fur rug in front of the fire place.

“Smaug…” Bilbo said getting the Dragon’s attention. Smaug looked towards Bilbo, a smile beginning to form in response to his name being called. “Hmmm yes?” he purred, sitting himself up.

How do you ask someone to take a bath without seeming rude or insulting? Bilbo only wanted to keep the clean integrity of the household, and he may be jumping to conclusion with Smaug’s hygiene. Maybe the dragon did sneak in a wash without him realizing. The dragon never did seem to be covered in any dirt; in fact his body looked to glow sometimes. His scales reflecting the light shining from the fire and candles that parts of him looked like he was made of gold as bright as his irises and his ebony curls looked to get more vibrant and lushes everyday. Now that Bilbo had become more aware of the Dragon’s look he began to shift uncomfortably, thinking of his appearance compared to Smaug. How could anything have such great natural beauty?! It made Bilbo somewhat self-conscious and to be honest annoyed and frustrated and well… jealous. He would like to have even half or close to the good looks Smaug had or even that of the elves. Now Bilbo was lost in thought thinking about appearances, he didn’t notice Smaug get closer to him.

Bilbo was snapped back to the present when he heard Smaug call his name. “Bilbo…. Did you need something?” Bilbo blinked and it took a few seconds for him to realize Smaug towering over him. Shocked, he stepped back to get some space. “Yes… um… sorry I was just –“he scratched the back of his head while shifting his weight from foot to foot. Right, how was he gonna go about this? “Well I was just wondering if I’ve showed you all the rooms in the house yet, like the bathroom perhaps…….. usually I take a bath once a day but if I’ve gone out into town, I make it twice a day and -” he had already started walking towards the bathroom as he explained himself, Smaug taking the cue to follow. His voice stopped when he heard Smaug chuckle from behind.

“A sudden talk about baths… is this you trying to ask me to bathe with you Bilbo?”

Bilbo made a sort of choked noise. He whipped around, cheeks flushed. “Wha – no! no, nothing like that. I was – it was just – because I’m not sure if you’ve – “he trailed off, stuttering as he went. Smaug began to stalk over towards the jittering hobbit, lips quirking up. Bilbo noticed and he stepped back each time Smaug stepped forward, at least until his back hit the door to the bathroom that is, stopping him in his tracks. “Umm…” Bilbo began to feel around behind him for the door knob. “Well now that you mention it, I haven’t bathed today” said Smaug, bringing his arms across his body to grab hold of the hem of his beige colored blouse. He pulled, exposing the V that outlines the hips and would continue down onto the crotch. Next came his torso showing off those fine sculpted abs. When Bilbo looked up he gasped at the sight. He’d already seen Smaug naked, in fact he was naked when he first came through the door, but he’d been civilized since Bilbo gave him those clothes and then tailored some, that well…. It was forgotten… a little bit.

“Wha – what are you doing?!” Bilbo yelped, reaching for Smaug’s shirt and attempting to pull it back down. He tried at least. It only came down about an inch, enough for Smaug to peak his head and lift an eyebrow. “Why…. Preparing for our bath of course.” He grinned before pulling the rest of the shirt up and off. Then he made quick work of his trousers, untying the knot and letting its own weight drop it down. Bilbo had already turned around when Smaug started working on his pants, opening the door to the bathroom and entering the only escape his could find. Which… wasn’t much of an escape when he was going to be trapped in the room… with a very naked and very handsome dragon. Bilbo huffed in frustration and giving a stomp to his foot. This always happens! Why does this always happen? He’s always cornered by the dragon. You’d think he’d caught on by now but…. The acts are always at random unpredictable times! Or are they? Maybe he was just oblivious. _Something I’ll have to work on I suppose_ he thought.

So many thoughts, again he doesn’t notice Smaug had come up behind him. Bilbo yelped when he felt a hand on his waist and fingers push and trail down his spine, then even lower grabbing hold of the hem of his blouse and started to pull. His heart thumped faster in his chest. “S-soap! Um… here. By the shelf…” Bilbo sped walked over to the left side of the room to his assortment of scented soap and shampoo, as well as bath salts and other bath necessities, rubber duckies were there uh… in the case… that… Frodo came over or something in the likes. Smaug only hummed in response following the hobbit pace around the room, reaching for the hobbit’s shirt once again. Bilbo luckily evaded the dragons reach as he made his way quickly to the other side of the room and around the tub that was at the center. “Towels here…”

“Bilbo… I know where everything is, it is not my first time here” said Smaug. Bilbo risked a quick glance at him, catching his eyes before darting his gaze to the open door. Smaug caught the movement and looked to the same direction. Smaug smirked knowingly. “R-right, alright then, I’ll be off, uh enjoy YOUR bath” Bilbo headed quickly towards the door not trying to make it seem like he was desperately rushing to get out. He smiled proudly at himself when he was close enough that only 3 more steps he’d cross past the frame, but that hope faded when he felt the smooth familiar scales of Smaug’s tail wrap around his torso lifting him off the ground and turning him to face a smug looking dragon. “You mean OUR bath Mr. Baggins” came Smaug’s baritone.

Smaug kicked the door shut and placed Bilbo standing inside the empty tub and unraveling his tail around him. “Ah! N-no just you! Besides I’ve already had my bath today and this tub would not fit the both of us!” Bilbo pulled on his shirt downwards ensuring that any attempts to pull it over his head would make it difficult. It would have worked if only he didn’t fall for simple tricks such as; Smaug pointing behind him and in a surprised tone asked “What’s that?” perking his ears and tail for added effect. Bilbo straightened and his grip on his clothing loosened. He turned towards the direction Smaug pointed “Huh? W-what is it?” Then his shirt was being pulled over his head and thrown to the floor.

Bilbo gasped as the cool air brushed his skin. He brought his arms across, hugging and covering himself. “S-Smaug!” His cheeks reddening again. Smaug only growled and grabbed the hem of Bilbo’s trousers and pulled on the strings. Bilbo’s breath hitched and he brought a hand down to push Smaug’s away. “Ah! D-don’t… Smaug.” But it was no use; his pants were already discarded when he was slightly lifted from the waist in order to pull the clothing off his ankles. Now he must have been blushing from head to toe. He dropped down trying to hide himself, an arm still covering his top half while the other now reached down to cover between his legs. Smaug licked his lips at the sight of a shivering and naked Bilbo. Using his tail he turned on the tap of warm water to fill the tub then proceeded to lift Bilbo bridal style so he could settle himself into the tub and set Bilbo atop him. The hobbit couldn’t do much as he tried maintaining his coverage and squirm away from being manhandled. Now he sat straddling the dragon as the water began to rise. Although in his embarrassment he was still able to be surprised at how the tub was capable of fitting the both of them.

“I believe this is the first time I’ve seen you naked… although… your arms are in the way.” Smaug softly ran his hands down Bilbo’s arms and taking hold of his wrists to coax them off and away from his body. Bilbo shivered at the touch and his breath began to escape in puffs, but he still kept himself enclosed. Smaug leaned closer, the movement slushing the water. “Won’t you let me see ALL of you? Besides, you can’t wash properly stuck like that” he murmured into Bilbo’s ear. Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat and he tried to answer, but words would not escape his throat and he wasn’t confident it would come out in a collected voice anyhow, especially with Smaug’s hand now travelling up the side of his torso and up his back to the curves of his shoulder blades. Bilbo just shut his eyes and shook his head “no”.

The water was now at an ample level and Smaug shut off the valve. “Hmmm… alright then, what bath salt should we use tonight hmm? Perhaps the citrus blend.” Shocked, Bilbo’s head snapped up. Citrus blend?!?! He could not believe his Hobbit ears, did he hear right? Using a citrus blend bath salt for a Friday night bath. How could such a scent prepare for a night that welcomes the relaxation the weekend should bring. How insulting. “NO!! Lavender!!” Bilbo blurted “T-the lavender one” and he pointed to the corked jar filled with lilac colored crystals. Smaug dipped his head as he pulled the Hobbit closer and he smirked onto his collar bone. “As you wish my little hobbit”.  His tail had wrapped around the jar and began to shake the salt contents out into the tub making bubbles grow and form.

Bilbo blushed at the sweetness of the dragon. “I – I’m not _your_  Hobbit.” he said pushing away from Smaug’s chest. The action was a bit of a jolt making the water splash around them and splash onto Smaug’s hair and face. He flinched from the water, turning his head away so it would not hit his eyes. “Oh” Bilbo gasped clasping a hand over his mouth. It was silent, nothing but the sound of the slurring water echoed the room. Smaug made no move but was still holding onto the Hobbit. “Oh… oh Smaug. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –“ the Dragon turned his gaze back to the Hobbit, his eyes glowing a brighter shade of gold, something that the Hobbit noticed would occasionally happen when the Dragon turned serious or… very lustful. In this case, Bilbo thought the Dragon was more on the serious side. He gulped nervously. Had he stepped a line and angered the Dragon? His question was answered with a mischievous grin. Without warning, Smaug splashed water back at Bilbo, making the hobbit squeal in surprise and the Dragon gave out a hearty laugh. His laugh was cut short though, by drops of water entering his mouth and he coughed trying to clear his throat. He saw Bilbo looking very proud of himself. He growled low and returned the favor to the Hobbit. And so began the splash war between them. They went back and forth, splashing one another, each one trying to make the other yield. Laugher began to fill the room. Bilbo’s high pitched giggles were music to Smaug’s ears. It made his heart swell with warmth and he wanted nothing more than to keep that melody playing from the Hobbits lips forever.

Smaug dominated the splash battle unleashing a full range barrage. An overwhelmed Bilbo shielded himself with his arms, although he kept laughing with glee “ahahaha S-Smaug… s-stop, stop it! Haha”. Then suddenly he was being pulled again and was brought flush onto the wet body of the Dragon.  He was locked into an embrace again. “Smaug?” The dragon only hummed in response taking refuge in the crook of Bilbo’s neck, where Bilbo could feel every breathe Smaug took. Remembering that they were both naked in the bathtub and now plastered together chest to chest, Bilbo gave a light nervous laugh bringing his hands up to push off Smaug’s shoulders. He locked eyes quickly until he shyly looked away, “Um… right. I should get out now. Ah! And DON’T look!” and he did his best to make a face of warning but it came more of a pout. Smaug smiled, running a hand through the honey brown locks and mumbled in Bilbo’s ears “You know I would NEVER pass the chance to see every inch of you” Bilbo shuddered. “And you aren’t fully washed yet especially –“ He moved swiftly, changing their positions reclining Bilbo on the tub and taking hold of his legs to place them over the edge. Bilbo’s breath hitched as he was sprawled underneath Smaug. His legs spread and hung over the tub, if it were not for the soapy water with bubbles, everything between his legs would be seen, especially since with all that splashing, the water level had gone down almost halfway. “ – especially here” finished Smaug as he lightly trailed his fingers in Bilbo’s inner thigh and was making his way closer and closer to the center of his crotch.

Bilbo’s heart double timed in his chest. His breath coming out in panic pants as he squirmed at the touch. He clutched onto Smaugs biceps and resisted bucking his hips upwards when Smaug’s hands reached his hip bones and thumbs circling teasingly  just at the crevice before his cock. He bit back his moans when the Dragon growled seductively, his eyes growing dark and licking his own lips showing the Hobbit what he wanted to do to him. Bilbo felt heat rush down south and he panicked even more, feeling his cock begin to stir lightly and give a light twitch right under the surface of the water. He had to get out quickly before things got out of hand and he was already feeling like things were at the brink of being out of control. “You say you are not _my_ Hobbit, but I you will be… soon. I will make sure you become mine and without pressure…. Only with some….hmm encouragement”

The heat of the water, the heat of seduction, his blushing body and the heat emanating from Smaug was almost too much for him to handle and he began to feel dizzy and light headed. He whimpered when he tried to close his legs but Smaug wouldn’t let it. “S-smaug. Please – please, let me g-go. I – “he stopped to try to get air into his lungs when Smaug dipped in to taste one of his nipples. The dragon’s tongue swirled and lavished the pink bud, nipping it before giving a suck and a departing peck. An uncontrollable moan escaped the Hobbit and he arched his back. Just that one act felt so good and his skin burned arousingly from Smaug’s ministrations. Smaug smiled in satisfaction. The hobbit was quite sensitive he noted, he liked that sounds of that, he will most definitely enjoy it when he takes the hobbit apart and have him in ruins underneath him. But patience is absolute key. He will have him soon enough.

Smaug looked to Bilbo’s face happy to see the dilated pupils with half closed eye lids, his plush lips were parted releasing sweet puffs of air. But Smaug then frowned and creased his eyebrows in worry at the growing pale face of the hobbit. This was not how his flushed face usually looked... No… the color of his face was draining! Smaug’s eyes widened. “….F-feeling…….” Smaug already knew what Bilbo was trying to say and before he could finish – “…F – faint…” – Smaug had already picked up the Hobbit in his arms and rushed out of the bathroom, making his way hurriedly to the bedroom. _DAMN IT!!_ He cursed under his breath. He had picked up a cool damp cloth with his tail on the way out and was patted Bilbo’s face with it when he settled him down.

Smaug cupped Bilbo’s cheek with one hand while patting his face with the cloth in the other. “Bilbo! Bilbo. You’re alright. Open your eyes my dear Hobbit.” Bilbo had only fainted from the overwhelming heat of everything. Smaug knew he would come too very soon but that did not deter him from being worried for the Hobbit at all. Bilbo’s eyes began to flutter open and he groaned. Smaug let out a sigh of relief. “You had me very worried” he said to Bilbo when their eyes met. Bilbo lolled his head and could only manage a hum in response. Then he shivered at the cold. He was still naked. Seeing this, Smaug had gone to quickly pick out a night gown for the Hobbit and returned to his bedside. “Would you like me to help or would you rather manage on your own?” asked the dragon. Bilbo pondered this, still in a dazed state. The answer came in the form of his arms reaching upwards when he’d straightened up slightly to allow the gown sleeves to be put and pulled down over his head, much like how you’d dress a child. Smaug gave a small smile, knowing what that meant. As he proceeded to go and dress Bilbo, the hobbit said in a small voice, still stirring from his faintness, “Don’t look. You can’t see—see me y-yet”

Smaug chuckled. “Not even a quick peak?” he asked jokingly.

“No!” answered Bilbo then added a “Perv” under his breath at the end.

Smaug laughed. “I heard that”. But he looked lovingly at the Hobbit. Of course he would respect the hobbits wishes when the Hobbit truly meant it. Even with his teasing nature, Smaug can tell the difference. “As you wish my hobbit” then he was placing the gown over top Bilbo’s head, letting the hobbit take over when he wanted. He helped Bilbo settle under the covers and went off to dry himself quickly and dress. When he returned Bilbo had fallen fast asleep and he took his place next to him, spooning the hobbit. Smaug sighed, “How long until you’ll allow me to steal that kiss from your lips and then let me steal your heart, as you’ve already done mine?” he whispered into the sleeping Hobbit’s ear. He placed a light kiss onto Bilbo’s cheek before drifting off to sleep.


	4. 9.6 Periwinkle or Jealousy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug seeks assistance courting Bilbo but complications arise. Bilbo gets time to reflect on some internal conflicts about his feelings for the Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i am such a slow writer honestly i hate myself. this took me 2 days! almost 8 hrs straight each day. thats cause this weekend its done nothing but rain, so really its a good way to kill time that really i dont have but i used it anyway to write this lol. Also the longest chapter I've written. omg. I actually had a bit of fun with this only on some parts because the other parts are kinda angsty and i dont like sadness. D: 
> 
> The stuff i wrote about Periwinkle is absolute made up shit so don't think you can google it and assume its true. Reason I had a thought about the flower is cause i was watching Tinkerbell with my niece a while ago. so thats where the idea came from hehe. 
> 
> There's also quite the amount of dialogue here. hope thats ok. Again I do not know how to write stories properly. I just type stuff. 
> 
> Warning. Probable errors everywhere in the story. not reviewed.

Bilbo has gotten used to Smaug’s presence by his side if not close by. Every where he went the dragon followed or at least kept an eye on him. Today was no exception as they went down to the market again. This happens twice, if not 3 times a week to replenish their food supplies. Since the dragon-man always accompanied Bilbo into town, the other hobbits have started getting used to him, not startled by his unusual, uncommon and sometime intimidating looks. The Shire is a home for Hobbits, only once in a while they get other visitors such as wizards like Gandalf and even then it is only to pass by or for festivities. Rarely does anyone stay more than 3 days and here was a dragon-man who’d have been welcomed into Bilbo’s estate for as long as he wanted, so it would seem. And so rumors started to stir within some Hobbit groups, some of the men and women sharing the 411 / hot gossips as they say, and the most common word going around is that the 2 were lovers. It was either that or the dragon made Bilbo his servant and taken Bilbo’s estate threateningly. The majority of the rumors were towards the “Lovers” gossip though.

“But of course, don’t you see how the dragon always looks at Bilbo and stands by him so protectively?”

“Yes, always so close its almost possessive. How could that not be a sign that they are not lovers.”

“Bilbo doesn’t return the gaze though. At least not as often. Though he turns red as a tomato around Smaug sometimes when they lock eyes” 

“He can’t be so oblivious – can he?”

“To be honest I wouldn’t be surprised if he were. Or at least too stubborn to admit he cares for the Dragon too. Hes always been like that…Bilbo has. A different hobbit he is. Maybe that’s why that dragon-man likes him. So unpredictable.”

The group of she-hobbits continued on mumbling about their in depth analysis of the pair from afar. Staring at them as they stopped from vendor to vendor. Bilbo wasn’t aware that rumors were spreading at all, but with Smaug’s keen hearing he could hear the conversations all around. This would give a headache to listen to all the conversations but he had control for selective hearing and he heard that particular group exchanging their thoughts. He quickly saw the 3 gossipers from the corner of his eyes one being a blonde, the other a brunette and the third a red head.

His ears twitched when he heard the brunette say something interesting about a conversation with Bilbo.

“I asked him once -”

“What. What did you ask Bilbo? Tell us Estella” interjected the blonde.

Estella, the brunette, answered “Well I was just about to say Donnamira! Gosh. Once when I bumped into him in front of Old Maggots shop and I noticed Smaug wasn’t with him so I asked him where he was. He answered normally. But _then_ I asked him what his relationship was with Smaug. Well more like, I asked how their love life was going. Gosh you should have seen his face lit up! Almost as red as your hair Pansy” All 3 girls giggled. “He struggled to answer so bad, tripping over his words and kept denying any sort of love he had for the dragon. It’s obviously just a working in progress.”

Pansy the red-head added, “Maybe its because he’s never been in love he doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

“Hmm maybe. But he has gone out with several hobbits has he not?” said Donnamira. Smaug, who was still listening in their conversation looked over to the 3 hobbits and growled possessively under his breath. Bilbo heard and turned around to check on the dragon, tipping his head to the side questioningly “Is everything alright Smaug?”

Bilbo’s voice snapped the dragon’s attention back to him. “Huh? Oh. Yes, everything’s fine”. Bilbo blinked a few times trying to find anything out of the blue from the dragon’s answer, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary for him and so with a little shrug he turned his attention back to the selection of necklaces from the Pixie Garden Jewelers. When he was sure Bilbo wasn’t looking, Smaug now brought his attention fully to the 3 hobbits.

“Well, helping to pick out flowers in the meadows or a walk in the park to feed the squirrels is hardly considered a date Donna, I should know… since he did all those with me” said Estella. They all giggled at the memory. “Oh but he is such a sweetheart.”

Their laughing stopped when Pansy gasped. “Uh, he’s looking at us. Well more like glaring.”

“Who?” asked Estella. Pansy nudged her head towards Smaug rather than pointing hoping that it was inconspicuous. Both Estella and Donna flicked their eyes over and then back.

“Ok. Do you think he can hear us?”

“I don’t know!”

“Quite Donna! Oh no wait, why don’t you just keeping shouting why don’t you?”

“Oh my god he’s coming. Oh no wait…. Nope yup he is. He’s heading this way. Is he? Damn he’s hot. God Bilbo why are you not on this?!?! How are you not on this?! Ok y’know what let’s just wait and see if he stops in front of us to see if he’s actually heading over here. That way we know for sure.”

“Oh. My. God. Pansy, shut up! He’s – “

All three sat still, and like a dear caught in a headlight, stared straight ahead. Not really looking at anything. “Ladies…. Hello” Smaug had decided to talk to the she-hobbits since they seemed so keen on keeping up with Smaug and Bilbo’s…………. relationship status. He thought he’d indulge himself on more of their thoughts and maybe get some more insight on his Hobbit. Research if you will. As well as telling them to back off in the case they decide to pursue Bilbo.

One of them, Donnamira, elbowed Estella to answer. “Ahem.. oh yes… hello” they shifted, movement coming back to them. Pansy gave a light wave with her fingers.

Smaug coughed before continuing, to rid the awkward silence that just followed, his tail swishing and wings opening and closing behind him. “I can’t help but overhear your conversation. Especially since it centered Bilbo. My ears are superb and can hear all within a mile radius but I don’t bother with the boring things, although my ears have a tendency to catch any and all that breathes the word “Bilbo” which mostly came from you…Estella is it? Whatever doesn’t matter, but what does is your answers to my questions. Just two quick ones. Now, you say he has never been in love, which suggests he hasn’t been with anyone. Is this true? And next what would it take for me to take his heart? Though I’ve been patient and respect his wishes, one can only be patient for so long.”

Smaug almost spoke with one breath, speaking so fast it was like a hundred words a second. The girls processed what Smaug said for a second, all blinking in unison at the dragon. Smaug was almost taken aback when they all shrieked in glee, clutching onto each other’s arms and fanning themselves. He looked around, other hobbits those close by, had stopped or turned their gaze to see what was happening. To those he made eye contact with, he only shook his head and shrugged his arms out as if to say “I don’t know either”.  

Bilbo also heard the commotion and turned to look. He was surprised to see Smaug down the hill from the Jewelers, standing in front of three women all sitting at a tree stump, who were also the source of the cries. He tried to look closer, feeling quite confused. “Mr. Baggins?” said the shop keeper, drawing Bilbo’s attention back. “Yes sorry?” The shop keeper pointed to the rows of necklaces he was looking at earlier. “Have you decided yet?”

“Oh! Yes… Yes, I have. This one please. I’m sorry I was just – looking at where my friend went off to” he said, handing the shop keeper some coins. He picked out the simple necklace from all the ones that sparkled and overflowed with glamour. He was drawn to the simple beauty of the necklace of a Tree of Life, encircled by a border that looked like intertwined roots and shaped into a rain drop. Some of the branches where leaves would be were instead embedded with small round moonstone gems. The whole pendant was encased in solidified and preserved amber nectar that when it catches light, everything seemed to turn into gold contrasted with the pearly shine of the moonstones. It was simple and yet there was a lot of surprises to it, it looked dull and boring but when seen at a different angle, when light comes to shine on it, it shows all that is extraordinary underneath. Bilbo smiled at the necklace before tucking in safely into his chest pocket. 

“– special?”  He only caught the last word from the shop keeper. “Sorry? I didn’t catch that”

The shop keeper laughed, “I said that that was a very good pick. Is it for yourself or for someone special?”

“Uh…. Well…“ The mingled shrieks and excited shouts of the women still continued and Bilbo used it as an excuse to get distracted and head over to Smaug. “Oh… I have to… I’d better see whats going on over there, he may be threatening to eat them or something. Thanks again”’ and Bilbo scurried off before he could see the endearing smile the shop keeper made when he ran off to Smaug.

The ladies words were all tangled, Smaug couldn’t put them together.

“ – wants our help – “

“ – get together. I knew it! We are soooo going to – “

“ – ship them so hard!” Smaug caught that last one. _Ship?_ He thought _why are they talking about ships?! Did nothing I said reach them?_

“Ladies.” He said sharply trying to get them back from their enclosure. They all looked. And he quirked a brow expectantly for a response.

“Ahem… yes! We will help you.” Said Estella excitedly. The other two continued their light excited shrieks from behind their throats.

“What? I did not ask for –“

“Yes! Yes! Tonight, come to our house we will help plan your courting of Bilbo Baggins.” Pansy almost falling off the stump in excitement. “Oh! He’s coming. Just head over to Estella’s. Her home is only 5 houses down Bilbo’s by the weird fence before you enter the path to the market.”

Bilbo got closer to them, his confusion and curiosity increasing, evident on his face. Smaug turned to look, he was just a few more yards away. He looked back and opened his mouth to speak but the girls were already getting up to leave. Donnamira cut in “And for your first question. Yes. Its true. He’s never truly been exclusive with anyone.” They then left in a heap of a giggly fit. Estella caught a glimpse of Bilbo and gave him a wink. Bilbo only creased his brow in confusion.

“Um…. What was that about?” he asked Smaug. “Oh nothing. Some ladies kept staring so I came over to see what it was all about.”

“Oh?” answered Bilbo. “And?”

Smaug was about to answer but then closed his mouth. He thought over this for a moment, and then a mischievous grin formed on his face. Bilbo only looked more suspiciously at him, turning his head slightly. _They mentioned stubborn…no… he just doesn’t know this feeling…frustrated with himself perhaps… hmm…my little hobbit is empathetic towards others but himself. Such a selfless little thing...I wonder if I can make him understand himself._ Smaug was in his thoughts for too long, it was only when Bilbo spoke his name that he returned. “Smaug?”

“And… it would seem that they fancy me…. All three of them” He took a quick glance at the Hobbit. Bilbo’s eyes raised in surprise. “One of them said I was…Hot? I believe that’s a positive remark” then he walked passed the hobbit watching his reaction closely. Bilbo didn’t move. Bilbo’s eyes were gazed downward “Oh…” he said softly, almost sad, his facial expression falling. Smaug shifted, the sad expression the hobbit wore gave a light pang in his heart,  he was about to erase everything he said by waving it off but before he could Bilbo straightened up, his expression lifting again. “Great!” he exclaimed.

“Great?” repeated Smaug. Bilbo turned trying his best to smile happily. “Yes, this means the town or at least some, are taking a liking to you. Which means they wont be so judgmental about your presence here anymore. You can make friends and then find someone to – well then – move in have a fam – or at least a place to call ho – we – we need radishes! Yes and parsnips and carrots.” Bilbo had already started to move forward. Smaug watched worriedly at the hobbit. He had thought he would elicit a jealous reaction from him, but he did not want this. This being sadness. “Bilbo – “

“Will you come along and help? Or will you go after them? Which, is alright. It doesn’t matter. Its good actually. In fact, I’ll just… go on ahead” and he was off. Smaug reached out a hand  but Bilbo had already turned around a corner. Smaug just stood where he was. _Goddamn it!_ He thought. _Unpredictable…. They also mentioned that._  Smaug opted to give Bilbo some space and flew off back to Bag End where he would wait for the Hobbit to return.

Bilbo saw the shadow cast by Smaug when he flew off. Bilbo looked up and saw the dragon flying towards the direction to his home. He took a big calming breath and wondered why he felt a tightness in his chest. “Well, its not a surprise that he would attract many, especially with his charming looks… He’s tall too. Which is different around these parts. Everyone likes something that’s exotic to them.  He has wings and tail and scales that almost glow and piercing golden eyes and ebony curls and he could have anyone……… Aaaargh!” Bilbo almost threw his basket in exasperation. “……..he could have anyone……” He sniffled, fighting back the water that started to form on his lower eye lids. He shook his head, giving himself a few little slaps on his cheeks. “Look at me. What am I even saying? I took him in so he could recuperate. Though he threatened to kill me if I were to deny him refuge in my home. Well he made himself at home really. Hmpt! He just does what he wants, that Dragon! And he just toys with me! That’s all it is! I’m just a toy to him” he huffed and paced in frustration and scratched his head in agitation. Bilbo reached inside his chest pocket taking out the necklace he bought, looking at it with some regret and disappointment. He closed his hand over it and put it back. Then released another sigh. “Forget it. What am I even getting worked up about anyway? There are loads to do and I’ve just wasted my time fretting over something unimportant”. Bilbo carried on his way towards where they sold dairy products in the market. They were out of milk. Again.

 

 

That night, the dinner table was silent. Only the sound of scrapping forks, knifes or spoon echoed. Bilbo kept his eyes on his plate as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Smaug kept glancing over at the hobbit growing restless from the deafening silence of the room. Ever since he returned from the market Bilbo made no effort to greet the dragon. He made himself busy in the kitchen until he called Smaug that dinner was ready.

Smaug pondered whether he sound talk to the hobbit, but the atmosphere was too heavy, too sensitive. A false move could ignite something unpleasant. It did not seem the most appropriate time to bring up any concerns. So once he finished his plate, he stood and walked over to the sink, rinsing it clean. Then he made his way past Bilbo and towards the door. Bilbo watched his movements when he knew the dragon wasn’t looking. He tried to speak out the words that were caught in his throat throughout the whole meal but it would not come, so instead he stayed quite throughout dinner the silence also weighing heavy on him. When Smaug opened the door that’s when Bilbo left his plate, its contents barely touched, and made his way towards Smaug. His lips along with his body moved on their own. “Um…S-Smaug?” Smaug was surprised to hear Bilbo speak for the first time, other than when he was called for dinner. “Yes?”

“Where are you going? If I may ask. Its late. Well not so much. But the sun has almost set below the horizon. It’ll get dark soon.” Bilbo fidgeted while he spoke. All at once the tension Smaug held alleviated for a moment as he watched the hobbit lovingly. The hobbit cared about him. That much was certain, but he was holding back too much. Bottling things in will hurt the hobbit. It may not be the best or delicate way but Smaug believed a little space will coax some reflection upon the hobbit’s feelings. “……Just for a night stroll.” He lied. Then he added. “Is there something I should know about before I leave?”

 “Oh… nothing really. Just the uh… wolves?” Bilbo mentally slapped himself. There were no wolves close to this area at all. And if there were, a dragon would surely win a fight against them. Easily. Not to mention they’ve never heard them howl at night. Bilbo just wanted to disappear right this instant. Smaug only smiled, knowing the hobbit was only making things up. He brought a hand to Bilbo’s cheek. “…I will watch out for them then...” And with that he left, leaving the hobbit alone in the doorway. Bilbo clutched his chest pocket which held the necklace, just over his heart, before returning to clean up the kitchen.

 

 

“You came! Perfect!” Estella shouted in glee, clapping her hands.  She ushered Smaug inside her home calling out to Donnamira and Pansy who were in the other room. They practically dragged Smaug into the sitting room. They also wasted no time getting to the point. “So? What have you tried?” asked Pansy.

“What do you mean?” answered Smaug.

They all blinked at him. “Your courting strategy of course! How have you been approaching Bilbo?!” Donnamira almost standing as she spoke excitedly.

“Oh I see.” All three women leaned in close as Smaug began. “Well… I like to approach him and take all his space. Usually backing him, cornering him or trapping him, so long as I shroud him. I enjoy taking hold of his slender waist so I can pull him in and keep him where I want him. I nuzzle into his neck to take in his sweet honey scent. Sometimes I am so engrossed in the Hobbit I barely hear his protests when I take him into an embrace. He’s so short, and soft, and warm I can’t help but touch every inch of him. But his wondrous yelps and gasps and uncontrollable moans when I catch him off guard is what drives me to do more. To make him mine! I’ve kept a mental portrait of his blushing face in my head but it is nothing compared to when he blushes in real life and so I take every opportunity to make it so. I want to mark every part of him with my lips and –“

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT STOP WAIT!” came Estalla’s voice. A fan was in her hand. Where hand it come from? And she was using it to fan Donnarima who somehow was laying on the floor. Their faces were all red and Pansy excused herself as she was getting a nosebleed, and went to find some cloth to clean it with.

Confused, Smaug waited for the women to get themselves together. After a few minutes Donna finally pushed herself back up onto the couch and Pany returned with tissue stuffed up her nose. “You asked me to – “

“Yes, yes but gosh we did not imagine it to be so –“started Estella.

“ - it’s not even that explicit but –“ cut in Donna.

“Oh is it ever so bold! And so forward! And just so…fast!” finished Pansy.

They all took a breath in unison. “Alright firstly, no wonder Bilbo is having a hard time with your advances. Everything is happening so fast its overwhelming and he hasn’t the time to process what’s going on!” exclaimed Estella.

“Have you tried taking it a bit slower?” asked Mira. “Stop jumping the man! Are you really that primitive?”

“Well he’s been asleep for how many years. Or so the tales have said. Right Smaug? Anyway have you even asked him on a date yet?” added Pansy.

“Date?” asked Smaug.

They all fell silent. Then Estella spoke. “Yes a date. When you go out or go over each others place and get to know each other”

“But I already know Bilbo. What good would such a useless action do?! Bilbo is a courageous and humble hobbit, kind and witty and unafraid to explore or dive into danger for his friends…. Even if they are filthy Dwarves” He gritted his teeth at the mention of dwarves.

“Ok yes, but as of right now your actions show that you just want to bed him and probably just toss him aside after you’re done!” Then all three gasped in unison. “Unless…” continued Estella. “UNLESS THAT’S YOUR MOTIVE ALL ALONG!” All three gasped again even louder this time.

“How could you, you monster!! Bilbo is such a sweet hobbit and all you want is to ravish him viciously!” exclaimed Mira.

“Hold on a –“but before Smaug could finish he felt a cushion hit his head. Pansy had whipped it to his head. He tried again to speak but another cushion had struck him on the head, on his left this time, by Mira.  The trio had picked up their cushion weapons and began hitting Smaug in all directions. Really it did no damage to the Dragon and he sighed in exasperation. “Ladies!” he snapped bringing them to a halt.   

“Oh my god he’s gonna kill us now”

“Or worse! Ravish us instead. Then kill us………. Well I wouldn’t mind being ravished first.” Said Pansy.

“Oh my god Pansy!” and Mira threw the cushion hitting Pansy on the head.

“I can’t think of claiming anyone other than Bilbo. Don’t even think to hope that I’ll pursue any of you!” Smaug said almost raising his voice. “I want to stay in Bilbo’s company. He has stirred….affection from me. In ways I cannot explain he rises above all things beautiful in Middle Earth. I would NEVER just toss him aside. I want to see his smiling face and listening to his laugh for eternity. I do not wish upon him any hurt!”

The trio lowered their pillows (the one that still had them) clasping their cheeks and “aaaaww”-ed in unison. “Bilbo is so lucky” said Estella.

“But… I had thought eliciting jealousy from him would allow the hobbit to reflect on his feelings. Instead it’s brought about sadness. And I do not want that!”

“OH! but that is a form of jealousy. So he IS jealous. Because you’ve come here –“

“I did not tell him exactly where I am”

“Oh gosh. Now you’re lying to him…. Oh this is hazardous path you put yourself into.”

“Yes. Perhaps you’ve tested the waters too far in the deep end. But we will have to work with what we have.” Said Estella

“Well you did say he was unpredictable.” The dragon smiled “Another great thing about him. I did not expect him to be sad.”

“It’s sentiment. And so it may be hard but you must continue to do so. At least until we have everything set. Continue to give him space. Do not touch him or get close to him. Understand?” said Estella.

“I do not!” replied Smaug rumpling his brows. “Why deprive me of my hobbit!”

“It’s your fault! You were gonna give him space anyway! Just keep up this jealousy ruse until we’ve planned out a perfect dinner date. It gives him time to think. He’ll finally realize. Then be ecstatic when you stand there with a bouquet of flowers and dinner made.”

“He makes dinner – “

“You will learn then. We will teach.”

“We sleep in the same bed –“

“You will not sleep there for the time being then.”

“No.”

“Ok fine. But return late and leave early then.”

“…….This is ridiculous.”

 

 

 It was late. Dinner was at 6 and it’s been 3 hours since Smaug went to his stroll. Did he stroll around Middle Earth? Bilbo sighed, blowing into his cup of tea to cool it off.  Then he heard the door creak open and he almost leapt off his arm chair in joy. “Smaug!” he cried out almost running to the front door.

Smaug was surprised to see Bilbo still awake. Though he was already wrapped in his bedtime robes. “Bilbo… should you not already be in bed?”

“Well I… I was beginning to think that the… wolves had gotten you or… something.  How was your stroll?”

 _Has he been worrying for this long?_  Thought the dragon. He did not think he could keep up this ruse if he was causing the hobbit so much worry. He took a deep breath. _Just keep him at an arms length._ “It was good. I decided to take flight as well.”

 _Ah of course. He’s been cooped up in such a small space for so long. He must stretch his wings too._ Bilbo gave a sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by the dragon. “Would you like me to brew up some tea for you then?” asked Bilbo with a smile “The air must have been chilly –“

“No. I’m fine thank you.” Interrupted the dragon. It sounded sharp in Bilbo’s ears when the dragon did not mean it to be. Silence. “I’m off to bed.” Said Smaug breaking the silence.

“…Alright. I-I’ll be… I’ll turn in a bit later. I’ve got another chapter to read in my book.”

Smaug left towards their…joint bedroom. There was that tightness again in Bilbo’s chest and he shook it off. Again.

After a few minutes Bilbo headed for the bedroom. He saw the bundle of the dragon. He thought he was already asleep but Smaug shifted on the bed, turning onto his side and his golden irises glowed in the dark, showing he was still awake. Bilbo stood by the doorway, seeming uneasy and trying to decide if it was safe to take a step forward. It was silly to be so cautious to step into ones own room. Smaug saw this uneasiness and he lifted the covers, uncovering the open space beside him. An invitation for the hobbit to take. The tense shoulders Bilbo had relaxed and he closed the door before crawling into bed. The covers were placed over his body then he felt Smaug’s arm circle his waist drawing him close to his chest, like he always does to make sure he doesn’t fall off the best. Tonight, without realizing, Bilbo had clutched onto the shirt of Smaug when he tucked his head onto the Dragon’s chest before drifting to sleep.

 

 

He woke shivering from the morning cold. Sitting up he saw that he was alone on the bed.  
“Smaug?” Bilbo got up wrapping himself with a morning robe. Then he went around the house, entering every room and there was no sign of the Dragon. _Where could he be?_

 

 “Periwinkle. They are a rare sort of flower around these parts. Beautiful. The color of their petals are best described as lavender blue. Even in the winter they can withstand the cold and even more interesting is that they can bloom open at night from the streaming lights of the moon which also makes it seem they glow. Which you can make use of when you go collect them at night.” Explained Estella to Smaug.

“What?”

“At night. You will fly off to the meadows that border the Shire and Bree and search for the flowers. They will glow their luminous purple color from the night’s moon. Haven’t you been listening? Then you can plant them in Bilbo’s garden and unveil the surprise in a romantic night of a full moon….which! luckily is in 3 days.”

“Hmmm… that doesn’t sound too bad actually. Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Oh he’ll love it!” exclaimed Mira in glee.

“Yes it’ll be so romantic” said Pansy.

“Then during the day we can teach you to cook something for him. So lets get to it.”

During the day the trio taught Smaug how to cook. Unfortunately that proved to be very challenging. He did not have the patience for the culinary arts.

“I could just breathe fire and it’ll cook faster!”

“Baking is a very delicate process! You have to heat it overtime to ensure it rises or settles properly.”

Smaug puffed out smoke through his nostrils in frustration.

 

 

 Back in Bag End, Bilbo paced back and forth the living room wondering where his dragon was. Wait. _His_ dragon? No no. Smaug wasn’t _his._ But then that sparked an unpleasant thought in Bilbo’s mind. _What if… what if he’s with them? Those 3 women back in the market._ Bilbo shook the thought away. More like, lightly banged his head repeatedly on a nearby wall. The thought stirred unpleasant and almost a wrenching feeling in the pits of his stomach. He’ll admit he didn’t like the thought of Smaug being with others. Well he didn’t mind if it were as friends or acquaintances. It is good for the dragon to have friends. But if Smaug was – doing something more – arg! Bilbo rubbed his head in great frustration and without thinking he had picked up a glass cup and threw it on the wall, shattering it into pieces.  With wide eyes and hands covering his mouth, he stared at the pile of glass, shocked at his actions. He picked up a broom and dust pan and proceeded to clean the mess.

By lunch time at noon, Smaug had returned. Bilbo wanted to ask again where he’d been but he did not want to seem too nosy in the dragon’s personal business. Besides it’s not his place to do such things, it’s not like they were together or anything. So Bilbo bit back any words that threatened to escape him and carried on to serve lunch. 

That night Bilbo didn’t have much of an appetite and Smaug saw this. He began to worry about his hobbit. But then Smaug had gone off for his “stroll” again. Bilbo only nodded in response when Smaug announced he was off. Smaug flew to the outskirts of the Shire and Bree to look for the Periwinkles. He smiled to himself when he spotted them, plucking them from their roots and returning quietly at Bag End at midnight or even past to plant them in the open spaces of Bilbo’s garden.

 

 

It’s been 3 days since the first time Smaug said he’s going for a stroll. Each night he went to gather the flowers and plant them in the garden. He was so focused on his preparations he failed to see the growing tiredness in Bilbo’s eyes and his lack of appetite. It also escaped his notice that Bilbo followed him once in the morning. Smaug would wake earlier than the Hobbit so he could go to Estella’s for his cooking lessons. But just yesterday Bilbo had woken up the same time and waited until he heard the door shut before getting up and exiting the home to follow Smaug. The dwarves didn’t recruit him for no reason. His steps were silent as he kept a distance from the dragon.  Then he slowed and hid behind a tree when Smaug turned into the pathway of someone’s Hobbit hole. The mailbox was written with the surname: Galpsi. _The Galpsi’s?_ thought Bilbo. _I’m not familiar with them. Who could –_ his thought came to a screeching halt when he peered through the window. He couldn’t believe his eyes. _He’s with them! He. Smaug. He’s –_ Then he saw the trio pull Smaug and usher him into a different room. Bilbo stood to get a better angle on the window and stepped on a branch making a sharp snapping noise. He quickly ducked, hiding underneath the window sill covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his own gasp.

“Did you hear that?” he heard Smaug say.

“Stop stalling lets go” he heard the voice of one of the woman.

Bilbo didn’t want to risk hearing anymore. He carefully maneuvered way from the window, making sure he wasn’t in sight and ran as quickly as he could back to Bag End. When he got there he return to his bed, it was still very early, only dawn and he covered himself tightly in his quilts. This time he couldn’t stop the tears forming in the back of his eyes which flowed over and down his cheeks. He sobbed silently on his own, covered by the warmth of his quilts which didn’t hold as much warmth as would the heat that emanated from a Dragon. A dragon who would have him in an embrace, so comfortable that it carried him to such a restful sleep incomparable to any kind.  “I miss him” He admittedly whispered to himself between convulsing gasps. Smaug returned late at night that Bilbo would not have such warmth envelope him before going to sleep and he would leave early so Bilbo was deprived of such warmth as he woke. As if the dragon wasn’t there at all. His warmth, his underlying presence when he would just follow and tower over him, his voice, his breath, his throaty growls and purrs that just came because of his nature, his…touch. Bilbo missed everything about Smaug and he clutched his chest tightly as he continued to weep.  He felt the necklace in his pocket. He kept it on his person so that Smaug wouldn’t see it lying about. Because Bilbo was – the necklace was for – he took it out of his pocket and threw it somewhere on the floor. It skidded and made its way underneath the side table.

 

 

That night was the full moon. The night Smaug would unveil his surprise for Bilbo in the garden and give him the homemade jam he made from the golden honey nectar from the rarest of beehives and strawberries that grew year round despite the cold. Anything and everything rare just like the Hobbit he so desired. He just had to make some final preparations. He set off towards the door again but to his surprise Bilbo ran past blocking his exit.

“Bilbo?”

“You cant!” Bilbo cried with his arms outwards to the side, making himself take up as much space as possible to block the door.

“I can’t –“

“The dishes haven’t been– “ Bilbo looked behind Smaug and stopped himself as he actually just finished doing the dishes. “I mean t-the floors aren’t – “ he stopped himself again. He did the floors this afternoon. “Th-there are a lot of chores to be done and you must do them before going out!”

Smaug watched as the hobbit raised his voice commandingly.  He reached for the hobbit to place a hand on his cheek but the hobbit flinched away. Smaug was taken aback by the action. “I – alright I will do them just after I – “

“Go for your evening “stroll””? Cut in Bilbo. Smaug could sense the spitefulness underneath the hobbits voice. He was about to respond when Bilbo continued on. “I saw you…. Yesterday… with them.”

“With –“

“I FOLLOWED YOU!” Bilbo locked eyes with Smaug. Tears threatening to leave his eyes again. Msaug was shocked and he looked loser finally seeing the distressed state the Hobbit was in. There were almost bags underneath his eyes, disturbing sleep perhaps, or none restful at all. Then thought back to their previous nights at the dinner table and recalled the hobbit barely touched his food. The moving mouth of the hobbit snapped him back. “ – YESTERDAY. YOU WERE WITH THE 3 WOMEN FROM THE MARKET”.

Smaug was horrified. “Wait! Bilbo you misunderstand – “but the hobbit was too lost in himself.

“ – go live with them then.  You’ve obviously found something better to fill your time. They’ve kept you entertained. You’re finished using what you can from me. You’ve had your fun, used me up and now going to toss me aside like some worn out toy.” His voice was breaking.

Smaug couldn’t believe his ears. He was stunned and couldn’t say or do a thing as he watched the hobbit in front of him just break apart.

The tears now flowed uncontrollably down Bilbo’s face. “I-I was j-jealous. There! I s-said it! I was jealous. A-and I c-couldn’t help but miss you when you – and I d-don’t know why but all I knew was that I was jealous and I missed you. A-a-and that’s, that’s when I, I realized that – I’m………..” Bilbo ran out of the house before he finished. “…..I’m no one special.” With his hands covering his eyes he ran down his path, down the hillside and away. He didn’t know where he was running but he kept going.

Smaug caught every word, even that last ones that Bilbo spoke. His heart broke at the sight of his distraught hobbit. Thunder was heard over head and rain began to pour down, hard and heavy, finally snapping him from his stunned state. “Bilbo!” he called out after the hobbit. He began to rush forward, with his longer legs and stride he would catch up with him in no time. But at the gate he stopped as the three “musketeers” appeared frantically asking questions as the same time.

“What happened?!”

“Why did he run away like that?!”

“How did you mess this up?!?!!”

Smaug didn’t have time for this and growled impatiently under his breath “Get out of my way!” He flapped his wings and flew to the direction he saw Bilbo flee to.  From the sky he could see all and he spotted a head of honey brown curls run into a nearby forest. With haste he swooped down landing just before the opening of trees. The rain continued to pour. Smaug looked around finding the familiar head of locks but could not see anything within the trees. “Bilbo!” he called out. “Bilbo. Come now let us go home before – “a booming thunder cut of his voice but he heard the faintest of shrieks just a yard ahead. He went towards it, pivoting around a tree and there he was. Bilbo sat against a tree with his hands covering his ears to muffle the recent outburst of thunder. A cloud of breath could be seen when he exhaled meaning the rain had brought with it the cold, even worse when Bilbo was soaked even through his clothes. The hobbit shivered at the dampness and chill.

Bilbo heard the rustling of leaves as Smaug walked closer, carefully and slowly. Smaug brought a wing over the hobbit to act as an umbrella from the rain. Surprised that the rain had stopped only on in his spot, he looked up. Smaug could only reflect the hurt from Bilbo when he saw his tear stained face. Without words, Smaug bent to sweep Bilbo from where he sat carrying him close to his chest. “Ah! Smaug-“ Bilbo yelped “Put me down!” But Smaug only held him tighter to his chest “No.” was all he said with finality. Then Smaug  flapped his one free wing while the other remained a canopy over Bilbo’s head. Bilbo firmly grasped around Smaug’s neck in case he were to fall and had his head nestled onto the dragons neck. It was very unlikely he would fall though with how tightly Smaug was carrying him. They reached Bag End within seconds and Smaug quickly took Bilbo inside and to the bathroom where he dried the hobbit off quickly with a towel.

“My dear hobbit” Smaug said wiping a tear from Bilbo’s cheek.  He spoke softly, “You have misunderstood. Please let me explain. I went to those three to seek aid in courting you.”

Bilbo’s ears rang with the echo of those last few words. _Courting…me?_ Still he refused to meet the eyes of the dragon. “Liar.” He said weakly.

Smaug sighed. “Let me show you.” Smaug stood, Bilbo catching the movement. Before he could protest, Smaug leaned down to ghost his lips over the hobbits forehead. He did not move away as he spoke. “Once you have changed, meet me in the kitchen.” Then he went off giving the Hobbit his privacy.  

When Bilbo had changed into his night gown he headed for the kitchen. By then the rain had passed by and the clouds were clearing, letting the full moon peak into the night and shine its fullness. He found Smaug looking out the window and up at the night sky. He moved closer and jumped in surprise when Smaug turned. The dragon smiled and offered his hand for Bilbo to take. Bilbo hesitated before finally taking it. Smaug brought it to his lips, giving the back of the hobbits hand a gentle kiss, in which Bilbo responded with a blush on his face and turning away to hide his embarrassment. Smaug only smiled and pulled the hand forward silently urging the hobbit to step on ahead of him. Bilbo did so, walking in front of Smaug and his hand was still held in his grasp. Bilbo felt Smaugs other hand on the small of his back, directing him forward. They reached the back door and Smaug opened it from behind Bilbo. He placed his hands on the hobbits hips pushing him forwards. Bilbo gasped at the sight before him when they stepped out, just reaching the opening of his garden in the backyard. The moonlight shone brightly overhead and the Periwinkles bloomed open one by one as the light touched them. They shone luminously with the colors of teal before changing into the hues of lavender as they stretched out fully. It did not stay a solid color. Instead the colors shifted between the shades of teal and lavender and all the shades in between. The flowers flowed gracefully with each passing breeze. Bilbo gaped in complete astonishment as his yard was filled with dancing lights. He was stunned in place. He could not take his eyes off such beauty. Then he heard Smaug whisper in his ears “There are more to plant in your front yard. Then your whole home will be a sight to behold. No other holes in the ground will glow as glamourous as yours.”

Bilbo could only sputter in response. He was still too dazed with amazement. Then he was being pulled back into the house. Smaug had lifted him into his arms again and made his way to the living room. “I-I can walk.” Stammered Bilbo. Smaug hummed onto Bilbo’s temples. “Hmmm I know you can. But I want to feel your warmth. How can I if you’re not in my arms” then he sat on the arm chair with Bilbo on his lap. He reached behind with his tail and presented to Bilbo a wrapped jar. Handing it to Bilbo he said “Open it.” Bilbo looked up questioningly at the dragon before unraveling the brown paper. Smaug watched in anticipation. When the content was revealed Bilbo spoke “Is this –“

“Jam!” finished Smaug. “Yes. I made it myself” he said puffing his chest, seeming so proud. He carried on. “Those 3 women were giving me all sorts of ideas. The Periwinkle I would not have known without them. They tried to teach me how to cook but your cooking is on a godly level. I would never be able to make anything as good as you. Also I did not have the patience. Instead I opted for something more simple. And gathered ingredients that could easily be mixed to make jam. I know you favor it and every time we are down in the market they do not have your favorite flavor… Honey Red Berries.”  He looked down and saw Bilbo gazing up with great affection in his eyes. Tears began to well up again. “I-I’m sorry for the way I acted. I didn’t mean anything that I – “he was stopped by a talon on his lips.

Smaug ran a hand up the back of Bilbo’s head through his curls and locked eyes with him. “Do not apologize little one. It is I who is sorry. I became unaware and failed to –“then he was being silenced by Bilbo’s finger on his lips. He shook his head, “You are not at fault for anything. We could say we were both at fault or we could say none of us was at fault. But it doesn’t matter now. Would you agree?” Smaug nodded in response then smirking and opened his mouth to take Bilbo’s fingers between his lips. Bilbo flushed heavily, taking his hand back. Smaug couldn’t help but chuckle. “T-thank you. For everything you’ve done for me. I appreciate everything. Everything was magnificent and wonderful and I love it. I don’t know how I could – “

“Bilbo. You’ve taken me into your home, you did not turn me away. You’ve allowed me to stay under your roof. Fed me delicious food every day. Given me clothes. Gifted me with your ever lovely presence.” Smaug leaned in closer, whispering huskily straight into Bilbo’s ears “You are the only one for me. Do not think for once I would go for anyone else. You will be mine. I will wait for as long as it will take for you to be ready for me. You think you are not special but oh my dear hobbit you are. You are the most wondrous gem in all of Middle Earth”

Bilbo shivered. “W-why? Why do you think that. I’m not tall or beautiful or –“He stopped when Smaug hugged him closer under his chin.

“Oh how you underestimate your allure Bilbo Baggins.”

They fell into silence. Enveloped into each other’s comfortable warmth. Smaug broke the silence. “Oh that’s right. I’m supposed to ask you on a date. So… Will you go out with me?”

They blinked at each other. Smaug waiting for a response. Bilbo snickered then he began to giggle which grew into a laugh. His shoulders shaking. Smaug was baffled. Had he said something funny? “Whats so funny?” he asked. Bilbo could not contain himself and continued laughing. Smaug began to get annoyed and a vein almost popping out of his forehead. He glanced at Bilbo watching the hobbits smiling face and hearing the sound of his laughter fill the room. He couldn’t help himself, the hobbits happiness was contagious and eventually he joined in. _Unpredictable._

 

 

 Outside Bilbo’s window three she-hobbits watched the interaction between Smaug and Bilbo unfold.

“I think they’ll be fine. They’ll just go at their own curved pace.” Said Estella.

“They’re so wonderful together. I can’t wait for them to get married.” Said Donnamira before adding “I like how we’ve decided this is set already. Like fate.”

“These two are basically the definition of Fate………. Do you think they’ll do the frick frack tonight? Can we stay and watch please!!! Oh I bet it would be the best thing ever –“Estella and Donnamira both slapped Pansy on the back of her head.

“Shut up Pansy!”  


	5. 9.8 Intruder Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug is given a gift but before that Bilbo gets into some deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm very repetitive. I have like limited words in my vocabulary. I'm sorry that I suck. Also sorry i take so long. and one last sorry for the errors.

They had just ended luncheon and started working on afternoon chores. Bilbo had instructed Smaug to plow the front garden so they could plant the rest of the Periwinkles. In which Bilbo had expressed his thanks again. The Dragon did as he was told without question, still surprising Bilbo. Of course the dragon showed great obedience at times but it still took some getting used to. It was strange for Bilbo to give commands to the dragon and expect it to actually be followed.

 As for Bilbo, he took care of the interior of the home; dusting the counters and windows, making the beds, washing the dishes and scrubbing everything clean in rapid succession. He swept the floors of every room and made his way to his conjoint bedroom with Smaug. He was sweeping close to the bedside table when he heard metal scrape across the wooden floor. “Huh?” Looking down he saw a flicker of light reflect off of something, which skidded underneath the bed. Curios, Bilbo set aside his broom and looked underneath but couldn’t see much, so he got lower, flat on his stomach and crawled underneath. There, he found the pendant he’d gotten in the market a few days ago and had tossed when he was deeply upset just the other night. “Oh how could I have forgotten about this?!” He inspected the pendant looking it over to see if it was alright. He’d intended to give it to Smaug as a token of appreciation that he had been…so far… or as best as a forward and terrifying dragon could be… a good tenant. As well as, Bilbo having noticed that the dragon had no dear belongings, thought that he could give Smaug something to look over and call his. Bilbo knew the dragon had enjoyed his riches and was used to the luxurious life under the mountain, being atop piles of gold. And his hobbit hole was not close to the glamourous life of such a kingdom. So perhaps if Bilbo could give him something even remotely close to such treasures, the dragon would feel more at home? “Oh but the necklace is missing the lace! Where is it? Hmm perhaps I should make one.” He pondered over what he should do, how he should make and where to get the materials. He did not want to get cheap yarn for such a pendant.

Smaug had finished preparing the front yard and had entered the Smial. He did not feel the presence of Bilbo in the rooms near the entrance and the dragon went about looking for the hobbit. When he entered their bedroom he was rather confused at what he saw. Bilbo was underneath the bed, only his lower half peaked out and his legs were swinging up and down alternatively. He vague heard the hobbit mumbling to himself. Though he enjoyed the sight of Bilbo’s plump arse he was more curious as to why the hobbit was there. “Umm… Bilbo? What on Earth are you doing under the bed?”

Bilbo jumped at the sudden voice of Smaug and abruptly tried to get up, hitting his head in the process. “Ouf!” he exclaimed, the throbbing sensation of the impact starting to spread on the area of the back of his head. Smaug cringed at the thumping sound, assuming from the noise that that might have hurt the little hobbit. He went to quickly help Bilbo from his position. “Are you alright?” asked Smaug as he patted Bilbo’s attire free of the dust from underneath the bed. Bilbo rubbed the back of his head trying to alleviate it from the pain. “Yes I’m alright thank you.”

“What were you doing down there?”

“Oh… nothing… there was just bit of rubbish down there I wanted to get rid of” said Bilbo as he hid one of his arms behind him, the one which held the pendant. “Um I must head into town quickly, I’ve got a quick errand to run.” He said trying to back away slowly and inconspicuously.  Smaug gave him a suspicious glance, a brow quirking up questioningly, but gave a nod either way. “I shall continue with planting the Periwinkles then?” Bilbo gave an agreeing smile and nod. “I’ll be back soon” he said before turning to leave.

Bilbo walked down the path towards the market but stopped just before, to stand in front of the home of the 3 ladies from the market, whom Smaug went to for advice. Now Bilbo stood there about to do the same thing. He knocked hesitantly, waiting, shifting, unsure and then deciding to leave after only a second after he knocked. He didn’t get away though since the door burst open, his voice called out ecstatically from behind. “Bilbo Baggins!!! Oh what a surprise! It’s not like we saw you walk up to our doorstep through the window and waited for you to knock or anything. What can we do for you?” Estella could hardly contain her excitement. Bilbo turned to greet the lady who opened the door, awkwardly scraping the back of his head. With a shy chuckle he answered “Oh, I’m sorry for intruding I was just --- Estella? Is that you?” Estella crossed her arms and nodded with a smile. “But… I don’t recall you living here”

“We moved over”

“Oh then Smaug was –“

“We were just giving a helping hand. Do we hear wedding bells?”

“WH-WHAT!? What are you talking about?! How would you have such an idea – why would you even think. Smaug and I aren’t together” he sputtered.

“Yet” voiced Mira from behind Estella.  Bilbo only blushed unable to think of a response.

Pansy pushed through her sisters and grabbed hold of Bilbo’s arm pulling him into the house. “Well don’t just stand there! Tell us everything. How was the sex?!”

Bilbo’s face just got redder and releasing choked noises in noises in response. “Wh-what?! I don’t know what you mean. I haven’t the slightest – we have not done anything of such – “

“Yet” came Mira’s voice again. They were all ushering him inside now, to their sitting room. Bilbo wriggled away from their hold.

“Ladies, I came with the intention to thank you for… um… well I was told that you aided Smaug so I thank you for such a wonderful idea with the Periwinkles they are marvelous –“

“Did you thank him with a blow –“

“- AND SO I WAS GOING TO ASK FOR A BIT OF HELP AS WELL” Bilbo cut in, raising his voice in attempt to muffle out what he assumed Pansy would say to end that sentence.

“Ooh well all you have to is kneel –“

“- I BOUGHT THIS NECKLACE BUT THE LACE IS MISSING.” He interjected again, whipping out the pendant from his pocket.

“Well…. Letting him ravish you senseless would probably be more satisfying for the both of you” stated Pansy.

Bilbo did his best to tune out Pansy while the other two she-hobbits couldn’t stop their snickering and quite breathy laughter from behind. The tips of Bilbo’s ears were unmistakably red as he fully heard Pansy’s last remark. “Pansy isn’t holding back is she” said Estella. “She’s totally pushing it” replied Mira.

Bilbo was at the brink of losing his patience with the girls and stomped his foot in aggravation. “Will you three stop it for a minute and help me, or not?!” you could almost see the steam beginning to leave his ears.

“Calm down Bilbo, we’re only teasing. Sort of. But I bet you Smaug already does that a lot to you teehee” she said with a wink. Before Bilbo could respond she diverted their attention back to the matter at hand. “So what is it you needed again?”

“I need to make a new lace for the pendant I got for Smaug.”

“Oh a necklace! We’re you going to confess your love with it?” giggled Pansy.

“Wha – no! nothing like that! Its just – I’m just trying to be a nice, hospitable AND living up to the respectable Hobbit name, by being generous and thoughtful and –“his face was starting to heat up even more.

Pansy clearly wasted no time in pointing it out while exclaiming the obvious “AH! There there look! Oh my gosh he’s soooooo cute when he’s blushing aaaah!!!”

At the same time Mira said “hmmm quite a pricy necklace to be given though, seems quite intimate don’t you think?”

Bilbo heard Mira and gave that a thought but before he could come to a conclusion Estella clapped her hands to settle everything down. “Alright alright everyone lets not waste anymore of Bilbo’s time and help him out before it gets dark.”

“Thank you Estella” said Bilbo.

“So what sort of material we’re you thinking? A new lace is not hard to make.”

“Yes that’s right the only thing that may be difficult is getting the material. I don’t want cheap yarn. I was thinking of something that is almost unbreakable if not absolutely unbreakable, so that it will not go a missing again.”

“Hmm yes I see. Oh!” she snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. The other two must have thought of the same thing because they exclaimed in unison “The vines. In the Old Forest.”

“The old forest? The one right just down there?” he recalled the forest he ran into just the other day when he had gotten upset.

“Yup! But it’s a ways inside. You’ll have to find it. But it shouldn’t be too hard. They have a distinguishing light emerald glow. They’re actually very soft and silky; also very durable, flexible AND almost unbreakable. Seems perfect for what you’re looking for.” Said Estella.

Bilbo nodded in agreement. He stood from where he sat “I’d better hop to it then if I want to find some before twilight.”

They escorted him to the door. “Good luck!” said Mira. The door creaked to a close but before it shut, it burst wide open again with Pansy amplifying her voice by making her hands resemble a hollow tube to shout out “OH! Make sure you return and tell us how it felt when he finally fu-“

Bilbo was at their gates when he heard Pansy begin her shouting; he scurried off making sure he didn’t hear the last of that sentence even though he knew with almost certainty where she was going with it. He walked to the entrance of the forest, making his way through and looking to his surroundings for the vines. “I suppose I’ll know it when I see it”

Ten minutes passed and he had found nothing. He’d gone deeper into the woods without any luck and the sun was beginning to set. Just when he thought it was time to give up and turn back he saw a hint of emerald light from the corner of his eyes. He went towards the light, moving aside a low hanging branch. There by the riverside, there grew a vast amount of vines protruding from other plants hanging from trees and even using rock exposures for growth. He was also by an open area; Bilbo assumed he had reached close to the center of the forest. He wasted no time browsing for the perfect size. There were many that ranged from short to long, thin and thick but he need one just in between for the pendant.

Finally after another ten minutes of nonstop search, he came across a very decent sized vine. Bilbo took out the pendant from his pocket and looped the vine through to see how it fits. He nodded in approval; the vine was long enough to encircle creating an opening with which Smaug could easily put his head through without having to tie and untie a knot. Bilbo, held both ends of the vine and made to tie it together, when he brought both ends together, the vine came alive on its own, reaching for each end and entangling themselves together. Bilbo stared in bewilderment. The vines must have been mystical in some way. Well there wasn’t much he could do about that. His job was made easier in fact. So with an amused shrug of his shoulders, Bilbo set upon returning home.

 

 

Within the trees he stood, waiting, watching. He was hungry, but his kind was ALWAYS hungry. He’d gone astray from the rest but it did not matter. He didn’t want to serve anyone but himself now. Now, rogue, he could do whatever he pleased. But he was hungry and he had not found anything for hours. Wondering around with no set destination he went from place to place, and here he is now, finding himself within a forest and now luck had struck him. A Hobbit! Of all creatures, was there picking away at vines, unguarded and all alone. He almost jumped in glee. Hobbits were plump; a good amount of fat would be there along with chewy fresh flesh. This one smelled sweet, though they all kind of did. Sweet AND savory, what a score. Although the Hobbit didn’t look to have as much pudginess as he’d seen on others. Though it did not matter. Meat was meat after all. He was about to make a move when he saw the Hobbit take something out of his pocket. His eyes widened in joy. The Hobbit carried with him riches! He decided to wait. If he followed the Hobbit, he will no doubt be rewarded even more. The hobbit will lead him to the village and when he is done raiding his home and having his fill he can move on to the next. Oh what fun indeed.

A lone Orc gets all the prizes it would seem.

 

 

On his way back he felt like he was being followed. There were rustling of the leaves but he could not make if it were from the breeze or his own feet disturbing the piles underneath him. Something was off, and he could feel the hairs on his back stand on end as if he was being watched. He scanned the trees behind him but there wasn’t much he could make out as dusk began to settle. The sun set, only peaking from the horizon, light would not guide his way for long. Bilbo picked up his pace. He had to hurry back if he were to make it without getting lost in the dark, and to shake off the uneasiness he had.

He made it back to Bag End seconds before the sun had fully set. He hurried inside and called out for Smaug, excited to give him his gift, but he was only greeted with silence. “Smaug?” he called again and again there came no response. Bilbo walked through the house looking inside every room but Smaug was no where to be found. “Strange. Where could he be?” but thinking nothing of it and assuing Smaug just went out and about on his own, Bilbo headed into the kitchen for a late dinner. He was scrounging through the fridge for leftovers when he heard a loud bang and the shatter of glasses. Startled, Bilbo called out to the air, “Smaug? Is that you? What happened?” but he heard no response except for low grumbles and heavy breathing.  Sensing the uneasiness creep back to the pits of his stomach, he reached out for a nearby object, his hands wrapping around the handle of a pan and he gripped it tightly ready to swing. He slowly walked out of the kitchen, wary and silent, heading straight to the hallway connecting the front entrance and living room. He gulped nervously as he neared the corner; he could hear his heart thumping in his ears at the anxiety. Just when he was about to round the corner, a body stepped and stopped right where he was going to go. Time paused, in front of him; grey skinned, body lined with scars, lower body armor and an axe mounted over the shoulder; was an Orc towering over Bilbo at six feet tall. Bilbo couldn’t believe his eyes. An Orc stood in front of him and inside his home! Then the realization of it all flooded him in an instant and suddenly time started again, both making their move. The Orc roared at the hobbit as he reached for his ax. Bilbo screamed off the top of his lungs and swung the pan, hitting the Orc right on the side of his head, effectively stunning him. The Orc staggered, shaking his head trying to get rid of the ringing inside his ears. While the Orc was off balance, Bilbo ran past and into his bedroom, quickly finding Sting and taking hold.  When he turned back around the Orc had spotted him from across the hall and ran straight for him. Bilbo unsheathed Sting, ready to fight back, but he wasn’t so sure he could handle the strength of an Orc, at least two feet taller than himself AND with muscles as big as his head. Instead of bronze, Bilbo will fight with brains and strategized that the use of his speed, stealth and smaller size could outwit the Orc. At least enough for him to escape and find safety.

The Orc charged with his axe held up high and swung at Bilbo. It was quite a predictable move and using his small stature, Bilbo timely ducked and ran between the Orc’s legs, effectively avoiding the attack. Bilbo’s bed however, took the blow and was now sliced in half from mattress to frame.  Bilbo could care less right now, though it was a priceless antique and passed down through generations and was made of the finest and softest cotton in Middle Earth. The wooden frame was even from the Oak trees found in the forest before Erebor. And his Grandmama made that quilt!!!! Alright. Perhaps Bilbo did give a damn.

Angered, Bilbo popped up behind the Orc and managed to take a swing at him with Sting. The elven sword slashed the iron metal that covered the Orc’s lower half. The metal hitting metal caused a spark making Bilbo flinch. Though Sting was made from Elven steel, Bilbo’s strength was not enough to pierce through the armor. Now it was the Orc’s turn to be angry. A mere hobbit was able to even hit his armor?! Unacceptable! He twisted from his torso and swung his axe. “YOU LITTLE PEST!”

Bilbo almost had no time to react but he was able to bring his sword up just enough to block the attack. Although the impact was strong and it knocked him backwards making him fall onto his arse. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he didn’t have the time to be concerned for his backside as the Orc brought down his axe again and axe to slice through the Hobbit. Bilbo rolled left, then right, and scurried backwards as fast as he could until he had some distance to bring himself up on his two feet. The distance wasn’t far enough it would seem because just as Bilbo brought his head up, a hand wrapped around his throat lifting him off his feet. He’d lost his grip on sting and was now kicking and scrambling to break free. He chocked for air.

“Hmm if you hadn’t hit me with that pan and challenged me, I could have satisfied your body before eating your flesh and bones!” cried the Orc before roughly tossing Bilbo. Bilbo’s whole body was thrown to the wall knocking the breath out of him. His whole body shook as he tried to push up from his hands and knees but with no avail. He felt like he weighed a ton. A shadow cast over him as the orc drew closer, taking his time to marvel at his soon to be success at butchering the hobbit before him. Panic washed over Bilbo, panting his breath but what use was it to calm down, his situation was clear. He kept his head down. The last thing he wanted to see before his death was the hideous face of an Orc, that sliced him to bits. He could only hope that the pain would be instant and that the mercy of death be by his side. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable and behind his eyelids, he saw the anthropomorphic form of a certain dragon looking softly and lovingly at him. Bilbo felt the water begin to rise from the back of his eyes.

Finally, with a cry, the Orc brought down his axe. The sound of slicing and squelching flesh and blood echoed the room. Then metal clanking on the wooden floor followed. Bilbo quite probably went into shock at that instant and waited for the darkness that never came. Neither did any pain surge through him. With tear stained eyes he looked up. The sight from behind his eyes lids now stood in front of him. Bilbo stared at Smaugs back which blocked the view of the Orc. Then he noticed the blood staining the left shoulder of Smaug’s blouse, travelling down his arms and dripping from the fingertips onto the floor.  Bilbo couldn’t speak, too occupied trying to suck air into his lungs. His body was trying to overcome the shock. Everything seemed to be slow and a blur in the following seconds, until his vision tunneled dark and his body fully collapsing to the ground.

 

 

He’d heard it loud and clear. The instant it rang through his ears his wings flapped without command and he surged through the air to Bag End. The response to the sound of Bilbo was automatic. Even if he were a mile away his ears were set to the pitch of the hobbits voice in joy, in laughter, in frustration, in whatever else the Hobbit expresses. But to the sound of a shriek such as the one he’d just heard, it would register to him in a radius three times that of a mile, give or take.

Smaug went in search of Bilbo when the Hobbit didn’t return in time for dinner. He walked down the familiar path to town, stopping to ask their mutual acquaintances if the hobbit’s been spotted recently. Coincidentally, their mutual acquaintances being the three she-hobbits just five Smials down.  They were out in their front yard tending to the garden, hanging up laundry to dry and pumping water up with a well pump. Having spotted Smaug, they approach him just by their gate.

“Why hello Smaug, how goes the trial for love?” asked Estella

“It would go much better if the Hobbit of my affections were around. Might you three know his whereabouts? He mentioned an errand in town but without the specifics.” Replied Smaug with arms crossed.

“Well he’s in the forest actually.” Answered Pansy.

“The Forest?! And why might he be in such a place close to sundown and on his own?!” his voice rising slightly in aggravated concern.

“Well he’s off collecting something for your – “Mira elbowed Pansy in the stomach effectively shutting her up before she could spill Bilbo’s surprise for Smaug. Mira finished instead telling Smaug “You’ll find him there. Sooner would probably be better than later.”

Smaug agreed and questioned no more as to why Bilbo was where he was. For now, with a nod, he took his leave, heading straight for the Forest. He was only a few yards within the trees and the sun had just fully set when he heard it. The unmistakable voice of his one Bilbo Baggins but in such fright it was almost ear shattering.

Had he been a moment too late, his Hobbit would have been sliced in two. The wound on his shoulder felt nothing but a pinch. It only cut through flesh, not deep enough to slice muscle or bones, and it had already begun to heal. No healing magic was needed to tend to this, his cells replicated and restored at a more rapid pace than the normal man. He was a mystical being after all.

The iron axe broke with contact to his skin when he appeared in between Bilbo and the Orc. He’d heard the hobbit collapse behind him. With a quick glance, he checked if the hobbit was alright. He was breathing and there were no signs of any wounds. He’d only fainted in shock. Good. Bilbo will be spared the sight of Smaug turning into a ruthless savage as he rips the Orc apart.

 Though he was fully enraged, his expression was stoic. The level of his anger was evident with the energy building up inside him and overflowing out of his body to the space around. The room became hotter, so hot you could almost see steam, but in truth it was more of the beginnings of an aura forming around Smaug. The dragon’s smooth scales now projected sharply, turning into that armor like iron. He gritted his teeth, as it grew longer, turning sharper.

_My teeth are like swords_

Talons turning razor sharp.

_My claws like spears_

_My wings like a…_

He extended his wings to their fullest.

_HURRICANE!_

The Orc was pushed back by the raw energy emitting from Smaug. The movement of the wings caused the air to slice through, forming winds so violently as if there really was a hurricane in which Smaug was at the eye of the storm. The house rattled and shook intensely. Glassware and lamps fell and shattered. Books fell from their shelves, the interior columns starting to splinter and threatening to fall apart.  

Smaug opened his eyes, leering with the brightness of golden irises which shone even deeper than that of the sun. It looked passed the pathetic, dull and blunt pale white eyes of the Orc seeming to even pierce through and rip his very soul from his being.

The Orc stood frozen. Although he stood before what seemed to be in a shape of a man, he couldn’t help but see instead the enormity of a beast. Of a Dragon. He had no chance. It was clear as day.

Smaug charged forward, tackling the Orc. The momentum taking them through the wall and out of the Smial. Smaug grappled with the Orc as they ascended up and up, higher into the air. He dominated, gripping the Orc by the throat digging his spear like claws into flesh, cutting off circulation and bursting through major arteries in the neck. He did not let the Orcs life end there yet. Smaug wanted to let the pain run through the Orc and last torturously. He sliced through with his other claw, at the Orcs torso, marking it with an X, before punching his guts then thrusting an iron palm onto his chest, breaking ribs and sternum.  He threw the Orc upwards with his one handed vice grip then waited for him to drop back down to his level before attacking with a rounding kick which sent the Orc flying a mile away. Smaug rushed him, catching up to the Orc still in the air and giving him another kick, but this time with both legs simultaneously, doubling the strength of the kick and sending the Orc two miles farther. All the while the Orc could only grunt and scream in pain.

They were well far from the Shire now and that’s exactly what Smaug wanted. Even in the pathetic end of the Orc he did not want the body even near Bilbo’s home.

Before finishing the Orc, Smaug tossed him left and right, up and down whilst till in the air, like a game of pinball. He elbowed him left, then catching up and going past to appear behind the Orc to knee him up and again appearing at the Orc’s destination before he even reached it, to give the Orc another blow. One after the other. The Orc was only half conscious by now and to end it all fully, Smaug took hold of his head, able to wrap around it with one hand. “You’re finished” and with that Smaug let them free fall, gravity making them fall faster each second. The Orcs body began to heat up from the compressed air in front of it as they fell. It heated up so much it began to glow and then the body began to burn. The Orc could only scream. From the ground it would look like a meteor was about to crash on soil. Smaug never let go of his head, their eyes remained locked, Smaug’s filled with hatred, and the Orc’s filled with hopeless desperation and terror. Finally they met the ground, the skull underneath his hand, crushed. While he landed softly.

Smaug stood without even a second glance at the Orc. He willed his fighting form away and returned to his base form and padded himself clean, wiping away the blood smearing his cheek. His state still will not do though. He still has to clean himself thoroughly. Perhaps in a nearby pond or river on his way back to Bag End.

 

 

Bilbo came back into consciousness from a hand lightly shaking his shoulder. He heard a muffled voice,

“ – bo”

And again

“ – ilbo”

Then ringing in his ears until it all cleared and he could finally make out the words.

“ – Bilbo”

His eyes slowly opened, the light making him squint until he could readjust and open them in full. He gasped then sprung up remembering what he was up against. He batted the hand away and scrambled to his feet frantically looking for Sting. He felt the hand touch him again and this time he just took a swing with his fists, eyes closed and shouting “Aaah!!! Get away!! Help! Smaug!”

“Bilbo! Bilbo its me. Its alright now. He’s dealt with. I’ve disposed of him.” Smaug tried to calm the hobbit down, holding onto the hobbits shoulders keeping him in place to give him time to let everything sink in. Bilbo stopped at the sound of Smaug’s voice. He looked up and felt relief wash through him when he found the warm golden irises of the dragon. “Smaug.”

Smaug knelt down to get closer to Bilbo’s level, so that the hobbit wouldn’t have to strain his neck to look up. “Are you alright?” asked Smaug. He looked at the Hobbit up and down, feeling the back of his head for any blood and patting down his arms and legs to see if it’ll elicit any reaction from the Hobbit, a sign for fractures or broken bones.

Bilbo began to tear up, the panic resurfacing. He could just imagine what could have been if Smaug had not shown. “Oh Smaug!” he cried, jumping forward and encircling his arms around the dragon’s neck. He hugged Smaug desperately. The action surprised Smaug and it took him a second before he hugged the Hobbit back, bringing his arms around his torso. “He – he came out of nowhere. I didn’t know what to do. If you hadn’t a-appeared. I could have been – oh you saved me. Thank you. Thank you. I’m so sorry. Thank you.” Sobbed Bilbo.

“Hush now little one its alright. Its alright” reassured Smaug, stroking the back of Bilbo’s head, feeling the soft and tangled locks of the Hobbit. He could feel the tears dripping down onto his shoulders and the hobbit took in shaky breaths. “You fought bravely my dear Hobbit.”

Bilbo ceased the hug and hesitantly pushed back, making a small gap between their bodies. He wiped away his tears, Smaug helping with a thumb sweeping across his cheeks. Smaug kept his hand cupping the hobbit’s face. “I’m sorry” Bilbo said. He placed his hands on the dragon’s chest, rubbing it gently up and down. His eyes stayed low. “I’m so sorry. Because of me you’re hurt. I’ll tend to your wound right away!” Bilbo said with sniffles. He began to move away with the intention of grabbing a warm bowl of water, cloth, and gauge as well as some ointments but Smaug caught his arm and pulled him back.

“There’s no need. My body has already healed”

Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock when he saw that Smaug was in a perfect state, there was no wound, blood or scar. Its as if no battle occurred at all. “But – how – “

“Magic” Smaug put simply. Bilbo nodded. Then his eyes cast around the room, finding a hole between the door and the window, shattered glass everywhere as well as splinters of wood. “Oh dear…. My home….” He said sadly.

“Do not fret. We will clean and fix it”

Bilbo smiled up at the dragon and nodded. “…Together” he said shyly. Smaug smiled in response. Bilbo then took his hand pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. Smaug tilted his head curiously. “Come. I had gotten you something.” Said Bilbo. “It fell somewhere in here when I fell from the Orc’s swing,”

He left Smaug at the doorway of the bedroom when he started his search, scanning the ground. Smaug noticed the split bed at the center. It didn’t take long to find the necklace. The necklace lay at the foot of a bookshelf just to the left. Smaug knelt down again as the Hobbit walked back to him. Bilbo showed him the necklace. “I had bought the necklace a while ago but then the time to give it to you was always disrupted by…something. When I revisited it, the lace had gone a missing, so I went in search for something new.” Explained Bilbo. Smaug listened intently. Bilbo went up to his tip toes, to reach up and bring the necklace over Smaug’s head. Smaug bowed his head to make it easier on the hobbit. When the necklace hung comfortably on his neck, Smaug took the pendant into his palm, admiring it with great adoration. “Thank you Bilbo. It’s beautiful. Much like you.” He said

Bilbo blushed at the compliment. “It’s just that… I don’t have the amount of gold and luxuries that you have been used to and living with… I thought if you had something glamourous and something akin to a treasure you’d feel more – comfortable…. Oh! and if you shine it to the light. Like – like this –“ Bilbo took the pendant gently, coming in closer to the dragon so he did not have to lift it from his head. He turned, his back almost coming into contact with Smaug’s chest, and then lifted the pendant a little higher so that light from a nearby lamp could shine through it. “– see? It almost looks like gold!” giggled Bilbo. Smaug just watched and listened, all the while smiling endearingly at the Hobbit. He began to chuckle when the hobbit carried on talking, lost in his speech on the necklace, pointing out its hidden little secrets. Bilbo stopped and looked questioningly at the dragon. “Simple yet surprising and extraordinary!” said Smaug, yet his eyes were cast on the hobbit rather than the necklace when he said those words. “Oh Bilbo I do not need showers of riches. It was the sickness of the gold that magnetized me as such to it. When I look at this pendant, I will see you and not gold. When I look at what you have given me, I will be reminded of the comfort of home, which is wherever you are.” He chuckled again before saying “As you know, dragons stick to their treasure and you are my treasure, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo’s heart fluttered at Smaug’s words. He didn’t even know what to say or how to say it and its not like what he would say would be as good as what the dragon has said! Was there anything the dragon couldn’t do?! Not only was he already a marvelous and powerful creature, he had to be charming and good with words too?!

Nevertheless, Bilbo couldn’t help but blush at the dragon’s affections. Bilbo couldn’t think of what to say to convey his feelings at that moment so then his body moved instead and on its own to _show_ his affections instead of saying them. Without warning, Bilbo stepped forward, rising to his tip toes again and gave Smaug a quick and tender peck on the lips, catching the dragon completely by surprise. Smaug stared at Bilbo wide eyed as the hobbit stepped back, fidgeting nervously, hugging himself with one arm and looking away embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me – “

Smaug recovered from his slight shock quickly and took hold of Bilbo’s chin, making him look back at him, and pulling him close by the waist. He wasn’t going to let this chance slip away. Smaug closed the gap and pressed their lips together. Now the hobbit was the one caught by surprise, making him release a high pitch squeal from the back of his throat. It was longer than a peck but also tender. Smaug tested the waters, only keeping their lips pressed and not pushing it farther until he felt the Hobbits consent.

“Smaug – “came Bilbo’s voice when they parted.

“Have I earned this kiss?” cut in Smaug.

“Well…. Yes but –“

“Then I will take it.”

“But you’ve already –“

Smaug was leaning in and Bilbo leaned back slightly, putting his hands on Smaug’s chest. “Just. Just one – only one more.”

“I will make it last then.”

Smaug captured Bilbo’s lips, taking the bottom between his lips, giving it a delicate suck then a nibble and moved on to the top lip, making the same ministrations. The dragons lips were so soft and warm, Bilbo had never felt anything so exquisite before. His closed eyes made the sweet sensation even stronger. He had his arms wrapped around the dragons neck keeping himself upright as he felt his knees start to weaken. Smaug held him close and supported him by the waist giving the occasional smooth strokes up and down his back. Bilbo felt the butterflies in the pit of his stomach flutter faster, making his body tense and contract at Smaug’s experienced lips, surely making his own lips red and raw. His breath hitched when he felt Smaug’s tongue run across his bottom lips asking for entry. His blush deepened and he couldn’t suppress his moan. He made that mistake of parting his lips just the slightest, allowing Smaug’s tongue in. He gasped for air when he felt the strange tingling sensation as their tongues touched just the slightest. It felt like a jolt of electric shock hit him and it ran through his whole body. He faced away breaking the kiss and bringing an arm across his lips, panting for air. Smaug couldn’t resist and peppered kisses on Bilbo’s cheek and temples then nibbled his ear. Bilbo bit the back of his hand trying to suppress his moans but little whines escaped him instead. Everywhere the dragon kissed, left a burning sensation to his skin.  

“Smaug. No more. Please. I-I’m not good at this.” Bilbo covered his face in embarrassment.

Smaug leaned back staring at the hobbit in his arms. “Not good? – is – is that why you’ve been –“ Smaug shook his head and hugged the hobbit “Well y’know Bilbo. I am more than happy to give you lessons and help you practice. I say we start immediately and work on it everyday. You’ll be a master kisser AND receiver in no time” Chuckled the dragon.

“Smaug!” shouted Bilbo, uncovering his face to give the dragon playful slaps and punches on his chest. Smaug only laughed louder, scooping the Hobbit from his feet. “It’s been a long day. Shall we call it a night?” he whispered. Bilbo nodded and he was carried to the guest bedroom, where they changed into their night clothes and drifted to sleep.

 

 

The following day they set off in repairing Bag End. Bilbo was a bit slow with cleaning up. He often stopped with sweeping the broken glasses and went off in a daze, tracing his lips with his finger as he remembered the warm sensation of Smaug’s lips on his own. _We. We actually kissed. Last night. For real, our lips met._ The recollection made him blush and his heart went pitter patter. He was drawn back when Smaug called his name. “Bilbo? Alright?”

“Oh yes! Um – was just. Thinking.”

“About?” said Smaug, you could hear the smugness in his voice.

Bilbo gave him a pout, knowing that the dragon knew what put him in a daze and he was trying to get him to say it. Bilbo was going to deny him this game. He brushed his broom faster left and right “Oh nothing.” Smaug chuckled. He came and hugged Bilbo from behind. “Shall we fix the bed so we can put it to good use?” purred Smaug in his ears making him shiver.

“I-if by you mean for sleep then yes. Of course. We need it fixed anyway.”

“Yessss… so we can _sleep_ together.” The dragons voice becoming huskier making Bilbo’s heart skip a beat.

“A-alright well you must carry it down to the repair shop then! Since that framing comes all the way from Erebor. And I will go purchase a new mattress after we dispose of the one split in half” Said Bilbo breaking free from Smaug’s embrace.

Smaug did as was told. Both set off into town, passing by Estella’s home.

From the window, the three she-hobbits watched as their one true pair walked towards town.

“Oh. My. God.” Started Pansy, punctuating each word. “They fucked so hard they broke the bed in half!!!”

All three squealed and laughed in excitement.  Without a doubt they were drawing in the wrong conclusion. But they definitely did not rule out that possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arg dancing round each other. of course. My fingers wanted to type out a Smut scene but no! bad hands. Their first time is in the Original story which i will not ruin! But I ruined their first kiss! noooo. Since their first kiss in the original story is at chapter 10? but now i've made it so that they kissed before they actually do. Am I a bad person? (Yes). 
> 
> And I think 3 more chapters and this'll wrap up? maybe. we'll see. its an approximation.


End file.
